La Double Vie
by Mizz Faery Cakez
Summary: Our hunky Gundam pilots have a mission: to find the Rabbit, aka, Moon Princess, and eliminate this possible threat to the temporary peace between Earth and the Colonies. But is the Rabbit who they really think she is? ..::resumed!::..
1. New Students

Hey guys! I'm Mizz Faery Cakez. Yeah, silly name I know, but I came up with it while drinking cranberry juice and watching The Justice League. Don't laugh at me. I'm a dork, I know. --;; Anyways, feel free to submit and suggestions//comments. Please be kind! This is my first story.

Oh, I don't own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

A fierce alarm sounded. Ami was already in the shower. When she came back she switched off the alarm. Towel wrapped around her almost bare body, she slid her closet door open and rummaged for clothes with one hand, and kept the other on her towel. That morning was cool - and her normal clothes seemed to have vanished. Retreating out of the closet she found an outfit laid across her bed. Suspiciously she strode across the room to look at the items. With her free hand she turned over each piece of clothing. She sighed at her mother's attempt to reach out to her. She found many large bags of new clothes by her bed. All of them were too revealing (at least in her opinion), and completely not Ami's style. _At least she got the size right_, she sadly noted. 

Left without a choice, Ami pulled on the items: a mini jean skirt that ended five inches above her knees, and a blizzard blue polo that ended four inches above the hem of the skirt. Finding a pair of shoes that would cover as much of her legs as possible (there were no socks or stockings or tights), Ami pulled on her deerskin boots, which stopped right below her knees. The result flattered her lean body well, but it was entirely not her style. Noticing the time, she left the large empty house, with her messenger bag full of textbooks.

**xXx**

_It's casual day!!_ Mina's mind buzzed. _What do I wear, what do I wear?_ Anxiety tickled her stomach as she pictured the cute new boy in her geometry class. She silently screamed at her memory of the beautiful brunet. He had piercing eyes, and trademark bangs... Only he could pull off a look like that. Digging through her closet **AND** the dirty hamper, Mina remained indecisive. Getting desperate, she searched her mother's drawers. Eyebrow raised at the risque 'naughty maid' costume, she despaired and hurriedly shoved it somewhere, and tried her luck at the closet. Squealing with glee, she pulled out a black halter set with rhinestones all over. She donned the designer shirt and her favorite skinny jeans. Usa would be **_soooo_** jealous of the shiny!

Glancing at her watch, her eyes widened. 7:15. _Let's hope I beat my old record!_ **_And drop those few extra pounds on the way_**, added the small self-conscious voice that most 14-year-old girls have.

**xXx**

Rei ran into Mina, and Mina fell on her butt. Rei, glancing over Mina's overzealous attire, shot her a questioning look. Curls bounced as Mina helped herself up.

"Curls too? Don't we look ravishing..." The priestess's smug look tempted a backlash. Looking up, Mina noticed Rei's black skirt-pants and a fancy red tank top. She eyed cute but uncomfortable looking flats.

"Nice shoes", she retorted, " - and don't tell me you're dressing up for Motoki!"

Blushing furiously, Rei defensively replied, "Just thought I'd try them out! They're new...", she finished lamely.

"That may be so, but you've got pounds of make up on... and if not for Motoki - it's that new boy, isn't it?" Grinning wickedly the Goddess of Beauty flicked the flaming priestess's nose and sped off. "You'll never catch me in those shoes!" she cried from a far and safer distance.

**xXx**

Blonde hair was flying everywhere. She hurriedly tucked in her shirt. Wheezing, she pulled one strap of her backpack over her arm. Rushing, she fumbled with the other strap. The evil - beckoning to her - the evil gates of the confining prison called school - she had to be there, despite her weariness from her long trip (she had just returned from Tokyo).

Rushing down the hallways and winding staircases, the busy blonde failed to notice that she was the only one not in casual clothes. Heads turned as she rushed, a trail of fire lingering behind. Her destination in sight, she pumped her arms and charged at full speed, looking mad as a bull, at the door. She readied herself to open the door, victory singing in her ears, when the bell rang. Pure madness flared behind her eyes. She ran faster. The girl shot out her arm to turn the knob when the door was thrown open as if someone had kicked it.

_Fuck it._

**xXx**

First came the pain. She didn't know where it hurt, just that if hurt _**like Hell**_, inside and out, top to bottom, ears to toenails and ankles to eyebrows. There were no voices of sympathy - only mean jokes and insults. _Eh, figures. Back from the dead, and they wish you_ **were** _dead._ Finally deciding where she hurt, she counted her wounds: basketball-sized lump on the head, strawberries on her elbows, various scrapes and bruises, and a lot of weight on her. Had someone thrown her backpack on her? She opened her bleary eyes and winced at the light. She closed her eyes.

"Ow ow ow ow papercut!!" came a cry from above.

_I hope that's not God; he sounds annoying. And all high-pitched-like._

"I think I'm bleeding! Someone save me!" The loud voice sounded next to her ear.

"Ow, dammit bitch! Ya don't have to be so fucking loud!" Complaining, she went on, "There's like, a billion pounds on me.. take it off..."

The annoying voice responded in a suddenly seductive voice, "With pleasure..."

The weight suddenly lifted off of her body, and someone reached around her waist. She instinctively slapped at large hands, but instead of being raped as she thought she would be, she was instead pulled up to her feet. The support suddenly disappeared, and she felt herself falling backwards, when those same strong hands snaked behind the small of her back, catching her again.

Opening her eyes, Usagi's vision slowly cleared, and she found herself leaning against a well-muscled, gorgeous dark emerald-eyed brunet. Suddenly, the pain went away. Tilting her head waaay back so she could get a good look into his eyes, a jolt that went through her body when they made eye contact. _What's up with his hair?_ she thought, seeing that half his face was covered with bangs. Her attention was ripped away when the owner of the annoying voice appeared before her.

"Hey, are you okay? Sorry about that... That was me that fell on you. I was taking the attendance form to the front office." He held up a bloody hand and a crumpled piece of paper. His voice no longer annoying, filled with genuine apology, went on, "But uhh, I'm kind of new, so could you help me out here? I kind of just took the chance to get out of the room the moment I could."

"Umm, sure..." she replied, no longer angry or in pain. Hell, she was being held by a hot. Tie. (not hot tie, hottie!) Her wounds disappeared, and she took a moment to look the boy in front of her over. The boy had piercing cobalt blue eyes and soft-looking chestnut brown hair. He had a wiry build, all lean and muscle. Even he wasn't in uniform; he donned black slacks and a black button down shirt. On anyone else, the outfit would make the wearer look like a vampire wannabe, but on him, the look worked. His clothes were starched and ironed - _Probably by his mom_, she noted to herself. _Or maid. He looks rich._

Usagi looked back up at the boy holding her, and noticed that he was also new. She continued her inspection, finding nothing to criticize. He was at least ten centimeters taller than her. He had a gymnast's body, and she wondered what he was capable of. His graceful and fast movements proved that he was trained, either in dance or fighting skills; she didn't know. She cloaked her admiration with a frozen mask. She pulled herself gently and politely out of his firm and protective hold (with much sadness). Turning back towards the other boy (who she now noticed wore his hair in a waist-long braid), she excused herself. After speaking with her professor, she explained the reason for her tardiness; this time her excuse was veritable: she had just flown in from Osaka that morning. The man gently let her go, though disapprovingly, with the braided boy, after she promised to attend tutorials to catch up on what she'd missed.

**xXx**

**_USA'S POV_**

"M'name's Maxwell." The boy had no accent; his Japanese was perfect but she could tell he was foreign. The way he walked clearly showed he was confident, maybe even cocky. "But you can call me Duo. You?"

"I'm called Usagi, among other.. names.. I prefer to be addressed as Usagi though." Her voice was soft, sadness momentarily flickered behind her eyes. The shadowed look didn't go by unnoticed.

"Usagi huh? Nice to meet you." Duo stopped walking and held out a hand. Uncomfortable, Usagi took it. He noticed her reluctance. _Not giving a last name huh? What's there to hide?_ They kept walking in silence. (In other countries when introducing yourself, it's considered polite to give your last name also..)

"So how long have you been attending this school? Been here long?"

"Since it opened, which was about six years ago. I'm one of the school's senior students. By that I mean not many kids have been here as long as I have." She kept her voice low, and as the pair walked; Duo walked closer in order to hear her. To others, it looked like they were a couple.

"Ah. Well, by now I would have expected you to have more friends." A blush came over her while she thought quickly. Who was he to judge her so soon?

"What happened to your hand?"

He looked down at his bloodied hand.

"Oh, this? Papercut." He winked, and she dismissed it.

His hand was still bleeding. Eyebrow raised, she questioned further.

"Do you have hemophilia or something?"

**_DUO'S POV_**

**_"Do you have hemophilia or something?"_**

"Me? Nah. The cut just reopened an old battle scar."

She smiled at what seemed to be an exaggeration. Duo waved his hand proudly.

"I've got a lot more, if you'd like to see them..."

He suggestively untucked the front of his shirt and pulled it up to reveal a long and thick slash across his belly. _She has no idea_, he thought, with sudden disappointment, surprising himself. _If only I really_ **could** _tell her everything._ He caught himself before he sighed. She slapped his arm and made a move to show one of her own.

"Oh yeah, well, check this out."

Without realizing how much she was revealing, she pulled up her skirt almost all the way up to expose a large number of what used to be scratch marks all over her thighs. They looked as if they'd been painful and deep because of their size and length. He was struck at her beautifully pale skin and shapely legs. _I wonder how soft her skin is._ Looking up before he thought a nasty thought, he admired her smile. She dropped her skirt and her triumphant look amazed him. _She probably has more beneath her socks_, he thought, glancing for a moment at her knee highs.

"How did she get them?" He thought aloud.

_Damn, stupid Maxwell!_ He mentally slapped himself.

"You mean, how did **_I_** get them? Guess you could say I got caught in a bunch of thorns in the woods one day."

**_USA'S POV_**

She thought back to the day when her team fought a prickly prissy youma in the park. She wasn't **_caught_**, she was being **_strangled_**. Her whole body was bloody and raw for weeks; the cuts had been so deep. She used the transforming pen to cover up most of the scars on the upper part of her body - she didn't show her legs much and using any amount of energy to use brooch, wand, or pen was exhausting nowadays. She didn't dare answer if someone asked. They'd probably think she was being abused by her parents, and take her away. She couldn't even let her own parents know - her powers were known only to her team and their cats. The danger of knowing such a secret put everyone she cared for at risk. No one could understand that. Duo wouldn't understand that, so why should she tell?

"That's pretty dumb. Thought you were mauled by a bear or something."

She winced at his harsh answer, instantly offended at his scornful tone.

"What do you mean dumb?! I had to freakin' fight - " She quickly cut herself off before she revealed anything. Still offended, she could only answer with her prepared excuse. " - those nasty thorns. I was playing "capture the flag" in the woods, and someone shoved me into a bunch of thorny vines and bushes. I had to **_fight_** for a way out. I was stuck for hours. No one heeded my call for help."

She'd put extra emphasis on 'fight' to explain her use of the word, but only drew more suspicion to her answer.

**_DUO'S POV_**

_Feisty. I guess it sounded pretty mean coming out. Her story's too - what is it? Prepared. Like a story she wrote for an excuse. What's she hiding_..

"Sorry", he apologized, the word oozing with repentance. "I didn't mean it that way. They look like they hurt. Badly."

"Just drop it", she replied, her voice scratchy and soft.

Their competition between the "biggest scar" ended before it really began. After a few minutes of silence, it broke:

"That other guy, well, we call him Trowa."

He mentally cowered from his random attempt to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Who's we?"

_Duo dumb! Duo dumb! Duo Dumbo! Dumbo Duo! Damn, first day here, and someone already finds out we're connected!_

Uncomfortable, he reached an arm behind his back to scratch a non-existent itch.

"Well, ah... Guess I'll be needing to introduce you to the others."

"Um, others?"

Looking around nervously, Duo spotted a sign that read "Attendance".

"Hey, we're here! Damn, that took a while. This school's pretty big..."

Suspicious, Usagi dropped "Twenty Questions" and they both walked in the office.

**xXx**


	2. Dragon Defeated By Fire and Lightning

_**Sigh**_. The dreaded AN. Author's note. _Get to the story already! No rambling! _you think. Okay, I get that sometimes a story may be exciting, but no story is so exciting that you, _O respectful honorable venerable readers_ would skip the author's note. Right? This'll be quick. And painless. I promise. Hey I'm not drawing blood ya know!

Yeah. So I uploaded the first chapter only four days ago. I nearly crapped my pants when I got ONE review. Uh huh. I know. Wow. One. Within four days. I was so excited. Now I know how the authors feel! Then, WHOOOSH. I got TWO reviews. There were several "story added to favorites" emails and that sort of thing. So I guess that means more than two people read the first chapter. Only two that were kind enough to review. A few that are interested in this story - "marked story for alert" type of things. So just a brief request: _Please _review. Not just for me. But for all those stories you read one-shot by other authors. I mean, if only two reviews had this kind of effect on me, imagine! You'd be getting updates like BAM! Writers really appreciate it, you have NO idea! A lot of work is put into writing, show some appreciation so that your favorite authors will realize that _people do notice_. Wouldn't it be terrible if a great writer didn't receive enough reviews to encourage them, that they gave up writing?!

Writers are like artists. They're sensitive. But it doesn't take much to please them. So please, review. :)

Thanks! Here's the story.

* * *

_Shit, gym for first period. What a_ **great** _way to start the morning_, Makoto thought. _Why did I have to show up so early?_ While other students filed in the gym or hung out with their friends, she warmed up, going through her own stretches and exercises. The coaches hadn't arrived yet. No one paid her notice as she went through a series of jabs, punches, kicks, flips and blocks. By this time late in the school year, the students had already gotten used to this loner/tomboy person. For all her show of tough girl attitude, she kept interesting company with ditzy girls and boy-worshipers. Fortunately, no one noticed. After her first day at the Academy, people learned quickly to back off. 

While she went through her katas, one watched curiously out of the corner of his eyes from his seat on the bleachers. His folded arms and casual posture repelled anyone even interested in asking the time. She was good, he noted, but she could be better. Despite his orders not to attract too much attention, _especially_ on his first day, he found himself drawn to her. The only way he knew to start a conversation with a girl, was to _insult _her. (Dummy..)

Though her movements were flawless, flowing and powerful, Chang Wufei felt the need to correct her. Unknowingly, this was his instinct kicking in; to feel superior in the presence of this girl, the need to flaunt his skills much like his despised teammate Duo. She gave off an aura - one that made all feel inferior, even Wufei. She was emasculating, and somehow, a threat. So, in his effort to console himself _and_ find an excuse to be close to her, he walked up to her to criticize. Both being on the edge of social circles, no one paid them any attention.

In a horse stance, legs two shoulders' width apart in a perfect and painful position, she went through all her blocks, bunches and jabs from memory - all learned through rote. Sidling up to her stealthily - she didn't even notice him. As she practiced a simple high block, she found a warm body pressed against her own. Wufei took the same stance and he was too close for comfort.

"Hold your blocking arm higher or you'll be knocked upside the head."

With her right arm reaching over her left shoulder, she gripped the arm grasping her own and bent forward. Stepping backwards, she used the momentum to flip this unwanted person onto his back. Quickly spinning she put her knee on this intruder's chest and leaned on him. She punched the spaces to the sides of this face and Wufei looked up, astonished and surprised. She was faster than he originally gave credit for.

"Bastard," she hissed through clenched teeth. "Stay the fuck away from me," she whispered threateningly in his ear. Her throat was against his. He could feel the threat throbbing in her veins. To emphasize her point she added more weight to her knee, pressing down on his chest and preventing him from breathing.

A small crowd was already gathered in a circle around the two. People were muttering, though this encounter wasn't entirely a surprise. This _was_ Makoto after all.

Ending it as quickly as possible, Makoto pushed herself up off the ground with her fists. Lifting her knee, she slowly got up. While she was still getting up, Wufei quickly pulled her down. Unprepared, she fell on him. She tried to push herself up from embarrassingly close contact. She was getting irritated. She straddled his stomach, knees on his wrists. While she choked him, she didn't restrain herself as she usually did with her weak opponents when she was punching him over and over in the face. Wufei received merciless blows to the jaw and nose. His face was a bloody mess, and he was powerless to stop her, to his surprise. He had been trained in nearly every known martial art since he could barely walk. He had practiced with nearly every weapon there was to work with, and objects that weren't meant to be weapons too. And here he was getting his ass kicked by a girl nearly two years his junior!

Makoto heard satisfying grunts and moans, which inspired her to go even further. Getting up, she pulled him by the front of his shirt with her. She literally picked him up, and slammed him into a wall. She was holding back. She had a lot more energy, and she was going easy on him. And he knew it.

"Don't think you can beat me", she said out loud, for everyone to hear. She leaned in close to whisper. "You're just flattering yourself. You can _never_ surpass me. My name is Makoto. Remember it."

**xXx**

Testy after the skirmish on his _first_ day of school, Wufei stumbled through many halls. _How fucking big is this school?_ He found himself in familiar hallways after many turns. He was circling around, and as he wandered aimlessly, people pointed and murmured. News had traveled fast. Though the Academy was of gargantuan proportions, the student body was small in size. It _was_ a choice institution, and most of the students were either smart and studious, or wealthy or both. It was clear to everyone that he was lost.

Grumbling he found his class, and the remainder of his day went this way. He stumbled into classes, disliked everyone, and was also disliked by all. His teachers gave him a hard time and often singled him out. Wufei was pouty and grumpy, and often lost. Finally the school day drew close to an end. Five minutes of his last class remaining, Wufei could no longer put up with his sucky day. He had slept through the math teacher's lecture, and came to a rude awakening. For the next thirty minutes he and his teacher had argued, yelling and often relying on profanities to get out their anger. Neither won the debate. Both were nonsensical, and voices were high-pitched as they struggled to get their points across without physical "persuasion".

It ended with Wufei clearing the professor's desk with one furious swipe of his arm. Red and fuming, he grabbed his blazer and backpack. He stormed out with his things, not caring whose way he was getting in. He marched toward the school entrance, and shoved several students. He kicked the heavy and ancient wooden door of the entrance open, knocking over a raven-haired girl and her things. He was close to his (motor)bike in the parking lot when he heard a voice call out.

"Hey!"

The ill-tempered boy stopped in his tracks, and paused for a moment. He heard someone running after him. He knew that person was going after him. He continued walking. _Almost there_...

"I i said '_hey_'!" Someone grabbed him by the wrist. He didn't even look. Wufei stopped walking, but soon after shook off his pursuer. He reached his bike, a sleek silver and black model, and slipped on his matching helmet.

The chaser grabbed him by the shoulder and tried to turn him around to face her. He simply shook her off, and unlocked the storage compartment under his seat. Ignoring her completely, he angrily shoved his backpack and blazer in the small space, and locked it. He was about to sit himself on the bike, when she pursued.

"Look at me!" He finally looked at her. She had dark purple eyes and long, straight black hair. She also wasn't very tall, and she was looking up at him. This girl had some kind of effect on him. He suddenly felt drowsy, as if under a spell. She smelled like something old, like stale air or something, but nice. Was that incense? She was pouting as he assessed her.

"_Okay_, you can _stop_ staring now! What was that back there? Huh? When you _ever so gently_ **kicked** the door open?! At least apologize jerk!"

He gave her a ridiculing look, as if she was some child asking for something outrageous. "I don't apologize to clumsy losers." His answer was blunt, and he proceeded to leave. He pulled on his biker jacket: a black, battered-looking leather garment.

"_What_ did you say?" The look in her eyes clearly challenged him to repeat what he'd said.

"What, are you deaf now too? Forget it kid." He kicked up the supporting stand of the motorcycle and walked the bike out of the parking spot. He kicked the stand down again, and gently rested the bike on it. Every one of his motions and actions was watched and followed by this weird girl. "Okay, what do you want?"

"What I _want_, is for you to apologize!" she cried out in a childish voice.

"Then you can forget about it." He hopped on his bike and sped away before she could further delay him. Before he got very far, he was speeding along when she appeared five metres in front of him. He tried to brake but he couldn't slow down in time... Suddenly he was flying forward and off the bike. _What the fuck!_

Quickly thinking, he rolled in the air and landed on one knee and his fists. Turning around to look at him, he saw his bike still accelerating on its side. Where was the girl? _If she's dead I'm in_ **serious** _trouble._ He turned around and, eyes widened, there she was. _Whoa! Freaky chick_...

"See how it feels! _Bitch_." With that she back-handed him. Before Wufei could react, he felt his neck involuntarily twisting at a dangerous angle. Surprisingly, the shield of the helmet shattered into pieces fine as dust. _What the_... He started falling backwards when she reached out and grabbed his shirt by the collar and punched him, aiming for his jaw as if the helmet wasn't there. Fist met face, over and over until she was satisfied. She dropped him and dusted her hands of the protective shield from his helmet.

"Who...?" he began, awe-stricken. He was on the ground, supporting his weight on his elbows.

Bending over and leaning forward, she smiled as if happy, and said:

"The name's Rei, babe."

**xXx**

Rei walked away. Far in the distance - Wufei wasn't sure - but it seemed as if a long spiral of bright red fire circled her and she disappeared. _Did I just get my ass kicked by a **girl**_?_That's twice today. Duo will never let me live this down..._ He inwardly groaned, and fell on his back. He closed his eyes, and opened them, seeing a blue-eyed face in his.

"Oh my Shinigami, I saw the whole thing!" Duo was smiling like he'd been laid.

"Shut the fuck up onna, and just help me up!"

"Okay, but I get to tell everyone!"

Wufei groaned. "Why are you here anyways?" he asked while Duo helped him to his feet.

"Oh. We called and you didn't answer. We figured you got yourself in a pickle." He looked at the helmet Wufei wore. "What's wrong with your helmet? It looks... funny", he said, careful not to get him _too_ upset. He was already ticked.

Wufei pulled off his helmet and examined it. "Huh. The bitch slapped me."

Finding an opening, Duo rebuked. "You mean, she bitch-slapped you. Hey, what happened to the plastic...?"

"I thought you saw everything. She slapped me and then there was dust."

"That's what you get for buying cheap stuff. Made in China." He laughed at his joke to himself.

"Onna, this helmet cost more than your cheap outfit! And it was made in Korea."

"Which one, the commie one?"

"Shut up."

Duo went over to his own bike, parked on the side of the road, which Wufei just noticed. His bike and helmet were black and metallic blue. Silence.

"You're lucky."

"Lucky how?"

"Lucky that you weren't blinded." As Duo put on his helmet, he said, "Let's go. Meeting."

"About?"

"The mission. Now come on, Heero's bitchin."

Wufei picked up his bike, and placed his broken helmet inside the compartment. He wouldn't be seen a fool with a ruined helmet. Sighing, he and Duo sped off.

**xXx**

Alright, there's your second dose of _La Double Vie_. So, I just thought I'd let you know that I'm leaving tomorrow evening for Christmas break. I'm going to California! First night in San Gabriel, then I go to Vegas for a few nights to celebrate Christmas and New Year's Day. Then I return to California to spend the remainder of the break. So, third chapter will take a little while to come out. I _might_ be able to write while I'm on vacation and upload, but no promises.

Au revoir mes amis, passez un bon journée! Et de plus, j'espère que je serai capable d'utiliser un ordinateur pendant les vacances! Joyeux Noël (en avance)!! 

**xXx**


	3. Laundry Detergent Helps You Meet Hotties

I do so believe that you will enjoy this chapter my preciousez! ;) Just get through the boring beginning!

Oh and **_Usagi Uchiha Yuy -XIIIi-Train-_** : I thank you for your review! Heck yes the girls are awesome! The girls in my story will def. kick butt! (since I'm a pretty kick-butt girl myself... roflcakez, arrogance indeed, I know) I've only decided on two of the pairings... who Usagi will be with, and who Rei will be with. I am truly perplexed about the others. I really do want to please the audience but for that I need the readers to tell me! I already enabled the display of my email in my profile, so those of you without an account, there's your chance to flame me or give me your ideas or whatever. :D It's all good!

Oh, and dearie, of course Duo shall have all the food he wants! He lives in the apartment across from Makoto's:D This chapter explains it!

Thanks also to **_MoonBunny777 _**and **_Seishuku Arashi_** for your reviews. Y'all are puuuurty. xD

Um um um ummm... well, I'm actually at the office, and I'm supposed to be working but.. I finished all my work and since the work day isn't over yet, I get paid to do whatever! Happiness indeed!

Okay, now enjoy the story! I don't own the characters (that would be slavery, illeeeeeegal) and I didn't create them (I don't believe in people-making til after marriage anyways. xD).

* * *

Makoto had just returned to her apartment. Her first day back at school for the second semester had been, well, alright. She had further reinforced her "tough girl" reputation, and intensified the whole student body's fear of her. Great. But at least everyone took her seriously now, and that was good... right? 

She sighed, tired not from any real physical exhaustion, but some mysterious mental weariness that had overcome her. How many real friends did she _really _have? There was Usagi, Minako, Ami, Rei... But for some reason she only saw them as co-workers. After all, wasn't battling evil work? She suddenly felt very alone. And the apartment seemed ten times dirtier. _Time to do some laundry..._

**xXx**_  
_

Usagi lay exhausted, perpendicular to her bed. _That quiz in English..._ she thought, _I can't believe I only got a 74._ _And after I had studied so hard!_ Ami told her she was proud of her. Already, Usagi was now acing most of her classes, contrary to the terrible year before. But still, English class posed a huge challenge. _At least I've got an A in Japanese _she thought, without real enthusiasm.

The sun began to creep towards the horizon. Its rays of incandescence trailing after it, leaving behind no memory of scintillation. Usagi grabbed a pillow and muffled a scream. Her monthly affliction had just ended. Painful and unusual, the malady that haunted Tsukino Usagi was unlike the normal menstrual cycle of Earth-born human girls.

Her pregnant mother was visiting the Moon at the time of her birth (as she was only just beginning her third trimester), to review the new colony under construction. (Lady Tsukino was Commissioner of New Colonies) Unexpectedly, Lady Tsukino was overcome by contractions. Her whole body convulsing and fragile, she was unable to reach a hospital in time. Unmovable, Lady Tsukino collapsed while viewing a new building, alone and afraid, and gave birth to a premature child. She cradled the diminutive newborn in her arms and leaned against a wall. She drifted off into sleep, and no one played witness to the strange phenomenon that would take place.

Drifting on the moon was a youma spirit, searching for a body to possess. The youma spirit then found Lady Tsukino in a slumber, with the vulnerable baby in her arms. The youma spirit entered the baby's body, to lie dormant until the girl would reach puberty, when her body would be most assailable and defenseless to supernatural beings. The youma spirit was supposed to achieve complete possession of the body once the girl began her monthly cycles, but for some bizarre and unknown reason, was only able to barely command the girl's body during her cycles. Rather than bleeding, Usagi's body would submit to the youma's control every month for exactly four days at the duration of the New Moon.

After 12 strange cycles in which Usagi would "black out" and go off on a rampage, Luna eventually discovered the presence of this unmovable youma. It was then decided that Usagi was to visit the Sengakuji Japanese Buddhist temple of Tokyo every year, on December 14, the anniversary of the 47 Ronins' avenge, to pray for strength and willpower to fight the youma. So far, the Ronins had lent her their strength and aide; during her cycles, Usagi's body would be rendered entirely immobile, and while the youma spirit would awaken, it would be incapable of real control of the body. During the time of her cycles, Usagi remained at Rei's family temple, under the watchful eye of the powerful miko mistress.

We return to Usagi at the present: she has already returned from her annual pilgrimage to the Sengakuji Temple of Tokyo, and endured her first day at school since her return. The "pretty soldier" now slumbering lies, as if awaiting her Prince Charming to rescue her from eternal sleep.

**xXx**

_Man I'm out of laundry detergent. I can't believe I forgot to pick some up yesterday. _Makoto looked at the empty box of Attack (most widely used laundry detergent in Japan) in front of her, resting on the dryer. _Guess I'll go ask Mrs. Chekhov for some._ _I'll go get some more tomorrow._

Makoto knocked on the door of the apartment across from hers. Mrs. Chekhov, a widow, was an elderly foreign woman that had befriended Makoto immediately. Mrs. Chekhov was the stereotypical favorite grandma: sweet and always spoiling her with sweets. Makoto waited patiently for the woman; an 80-year-old woman didn't sprint to the door. After several minutes had passed, Makoto focused her vision on the arrangement of the bricks on the wall. It usually didn't take too long for the widow to answer the door. And she never left her apartment except on Sundays; she had everything including groceries delivered to her...

_That's strange... I wonder why she's taking so long..._ Makoto decided it be best she let herself in. _What if she had an accident? Oh no, I hope she's not... No. _She shook her head, rebuking herself for negative thoughts. Makoto reached for the spare key in the tiny crack between the bricks above the door. It was still there. She let herself in and looked around the apartment. What she saw surprised her. There were moving boxes everywhere. The familiar smell of Mrs. Chekhov's baking, the worn couches, the table her late husband had made - all of it was gone. _She never told me she was moving..._ she thought. _I _**have**_ to find out what happened to her._

Makoto stepped past the living room, crossing through the dining room to peek into the master bedroom. The room was completely bare, save for a few boxes and plastic bins of what appeared to be computer equipment. She was about to step into the bedroom when she felt a breeze. Glancing at the window in the room, she saw something change in the reflection...

"Hyah!"

Lightning fast, she dropped to her hands and knees on the ground, and shot a leg out at the intruder. She kicked air, then found herself on her back and her opponent standing. _For the first time in years, I've never..._

"May I help you?"

**xXx**

The voice was kindly. Like bells, his voice rang, gentle and filled with compassion.

_I've never lost a fight before. _

She tried to make out the face of her adversary, but he was in shadows. She jumped up, defensive, preparing for any other attacks. _How do I know I can trust him?_ When he stepped forward, Makoto was taken aback. The boy was actually four centimetres shorter than her, even though he seemed to be about her age. Pin straight blonde hair framed his face, shockingly light, almost bleach blonde. His crystal blue eyes were clear like ice, but they emitted such a warmth she felt as if she were lying on warm sand, bathing in the sun. She felt herself relax immensely.

"Is there anything I can do for you? I'm sorry I did that - it happened before I could - did I hurt you?"

She remained silent, as if hypnotized. There was something about that feeling in her stomach when he looked at her...

"I - I. Uhh.."

Makoto didn't know what to say. Here, she had been defeated for the first time in her life (and in less than two seconds by a boy shorter than her), and rather than threatening her, he was inquiring after the well being of the intruder...?

"I - I'm fine, thank you."

"Oh, good. I was worried." Relief was evident. Feeling easily flooded his face. He displayed his emotions so openly, like a child. _A bit like Usagi,_ she thought.

"Mm."

"So. May I ask what you're doing in my apartment? I thought doors had locks for a reason."

She chuckled nervously, humbled and a bit bewildered.

"Oh I'm sorry.. My old neighbor, she - she never told me she was moving. Anyways, I came over to borrow some detergent - I - I think I'll be going now. I'm sorry."

She rushed towards the door, but before she made it halfway there, the boy was already at the front door, blocking her passage to liberation from this weird and awkward position.

"No - wait - don't go yet. You can borrow some."

_Crap. What dignity do I have left...? Argh. _Her inner pirate _argh_'d. Makoto felt as if she couldn't turn him down. She had already broken into his apartment, **attempted** to assault him.. and he'd been nice the entire time.

"Thanks so much! The thought of wearing dirty clothes isn't very appealing." She feigned relief, but she dreaded any extra time spent here. She wanted to _go _already. As if her words had released him from some prison, he nearly ran with joy towards the laundry room, pulling Makoto along with him by the hand. She blushed furiously.

"Um, am I interrupting something?"

They both stopped and turned around. A brunet stood blocking the hallway to the bedroom and the laundry room, an _Oh-you're-so-naughty-giggity-giggity _look on his face. _Ehh shit_, thought Makoto. Her inner pirate _argh_'d.

"Oh, Duo, when did you come in?" the blonde nervously asked. He speedily released Makoto's hand, drawing more attention towards them.

Evading his question, Duo asked, "Who's she?" He tilted his head towards Makoto.

"Duo, this is our neighbor. Her name is - she's - " he looked towards her for help, an obvious plea written on his face.

"I'm Makoto." she quickly added. Her contribution only added more to her own discomfort.

"You - you didn't even know her name? And you were about to - " choked Duo. He was obviously delighted. "Wait Makoto, what's his name?" A sick grin grew on his face...

"B - Mi - J - awrsh..." she muttered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

She looked at the blonde for help. He was mouthing something.

"Wa..ta.." _I really need to learn how to read lips._

"Hmm?" Duo's smile grew and grew.

"We - We weren't doing anything I just came - "

The blonde interrupted, "To borrow -"

They both finished "- some detergent."

Duo still smiled. "Ahh, well, carry on then." He winked at the blonde and walked off silently, in a strange sneaky manner. _Like a cat_ thought Makoto.

Once Duo disappeared into one of the bedrooms, the blonde looked at Makoto.

"I'm Quatre by the way", he smiled.

"And I'm - um - Makoto."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He bowed and kissed her hand. She blushed madly.

**xXx**

"And uh, who's she?" Trowa was referring to the girl rushing out the door with a Ziploc of white powder. "You're not dealing now, are you?" He threw a crooked smile. The girl leaving _argh_'d, and Trowa did a double-take.

Quatre was staring at the door, even after she had left.

"Oh that's - that's - she's our neighbor. Just came to borrow some laundry detergent." He spoke slowly and softly, mind obviously distracted.

"Be careful next time Quatre", Duo warned, "You don't want Heero coming in all '**FEE FI FO FUM I SMELL THE BLOOD OF A NON-GUNDAM-PILOT HUMAN ORGANISM IN MY BASE! MEEEEEEEEAT.**'" He burst out into laughter at his own joke. "Ehh, speaking of meat..." He made a mad dash towards the fridge, already searching for food.

"Didn't you just have lunch two hours ago?" asked Trowa. He made for the kitchen as well, to minimize the mess. Neat-freak Trowa...

Quatre continued to gaze at the door.

**CRASH.**

"DUO!!! GO GET ME THE BROOM AND DUSTPAN!" The usually quiet Trowa was shouting. Quatre twitched.

"But I don't know where it is!" came the expected whine.

"IN THE BOX LABELED 'NECESSARY TO MAKE LIVING WITH DUO SOMEWHAT BEARABLE!' LIVING ROOM, BY THE WINDOW!"

"Hey!"

**ROAR.**

"I SAID GO GET IT!"

With that, cat-like Duo leaped over the counter between the kitchen and the dining room, racing for the items that would be his barrier against the wrath of an angry Trowa.

"Bad day?" Quatre asked when a sulking Wufei emerged from the bathroom, slightly damp, with a towel over his shoulder.

"Hnn."

"You're starting to sound like Heero." He chuckled.

"I just don't see why he called us here for a meeting if _Mister-High-And-Mighty-I'll-Kill-You_ isn't even here yet himself."

"He'll come around. He's just scouting the area. Why don't we finish unloading the truck while we wait? Trowa's in a cleaning frenzy and Duo's already got his video games set up."

Wufei glanced over Quatre's shoulder into the living room and saw Duo sitting too close to the TV, busily trying to kill some virtual enemy. Wufei snorted.

"I only wish he was this serious in our real missions."

Quatre turned around and looked at Duo. He laughed.

"Did you look at Trowa yet?" asked Quatre.

Wufei in turn, glanced behind his back and nearly scoffed with disbelief. Trowa had on a flowery apron and rubber gloves. He was staring at the ketchup stain on the wall and the broken glass on the floor with pure loathing. He cracked his knuckles (and there was also a _squeak _here and there) and began to scrub the wall with severe devotion.

"I'm going to live with a woman, a child, you, and an antisocial hacker. Fine. Let's go get everything else before those two taint us with their femininity and immaturity."

**xXx**

* * *

Yehyehyeh, so cliché, make fun of me why don't you... Well, I rather liked this chapter myself. 

Anyways, some of you might be confused.. Usagi returned from her trip to _Tokyo_. I messed up and forgot to change _Osaka _to _Tokyo_ in chapter one. Big whoops! I'm gonna finish editing and all that over the next few days. I'll make note of any changes I make in the newer chapters, so that you don't have to go back and skim through the older chapters. So.. goodnight!


	4. The Meeting and the Mysterious New Boy

YAY! Thanks to those who reviewed:

**SachiNyoko**: Aww, dear, you made me feel really happy. You wrote me a very happy-making review. :) The author likes you!! That really means a lot to me, especially coming from such an accomplished author.

**PinkRabbit**: Thank you! You're very sweet. And I like your pen name! It makes **_me_** laugh! Very kawaii. Kudos to you, my friend.

**serenity wayne**: I'm glad you like my jokes! People at my school think I'm weird. Mmhmm.

**PersephonesDarkside**: Of course you'll read more than just Chapters 2 and 3. That's because this one's Chapter 4! Teehee. :)

**Damia Queen of the Gypsies**: You make me feel better about myself already! I feel like I have a purpose in my life now.

**Usagi Uchiha Yuy -XIII-Train-**: You're quickly becoming a favorite of mine! _Sigh_. Well, if you insist. Maybe... :P I added the little mini at the bottom just for you darling. I hope you like it.

Mm, that's about all that reviewed. I really appreciate it! And to those that don't review but merely read.. (Padmé moment from Star Wars III) "_You're breaking my heart_!"

Again, I ask, my Belovèds, bear with the boring beginning. If I made everything funny, it would take FOREVER for my story to get to the point. Right?

As a side note, 1 USD is roughly 109 JPY at today's currency exchange rate.

Once more: I don't own the characters. (But I DO own a Kakashi plushie! And he's my hottie!)

I DO have the right to say this: I get to sleep with Kakashi EVERY night! Ooooh, winky winky, and can I say, SU. GGES. TIVE?! xD (no, that wasn't a typo, you're supposed to read that slowly. y'know. more emphasis on each syllable..)

Okay, story time!

* * *

They had just finished unpacking when Heero made his dramatic entrance. He limped in with his helmet under his arm, and a ripped shirt. He looked ragged and bloody, cuts and bruises apparent through the tears in his clothes. 

Only Quatre seemed to express concern.

"Heero! Are you alright?"

The other boy just shrugged and walked towards the couch. Trowa instantaneously leaped up to grab a towel and ice for him.

"Hold on", murmured Trowa. Within seconds he returned with a damp towel and a bag of ice. Heero listlessly began wiping away the dried blood, not seeming to care about even himself. He left the ice on the coffee table in front of him. Wufei walked in the room, unsurprised by his condition. Duo had learned early on that Heero was nearly a soulless killer that under-reacted to just about everything. Quiet Trowa had already seated himself on a chair brought in from the dining room.

"So what happened?" asked Quatre.

"An enemy of a different sort."

"Something worse than mobile dolls?" inquired Wufei.

"Just spill!" cried Duo, impatient.

"What I fought is something even we can't handle."

"And what could possibly be so invincible that it can't be taken down by a Gundam?" Wufei demanded.

"What it is - there's nothing you can call it besides monster. Anyways, that's besides the point. It was an isolated incident. I already received our orders for the next mission."

Everyone crowded around closer to Heero.

"Since the rebellion, Queen Relena was instilled on the throne, and everyone seems to have accepted it. Rather than an absolute monarchy form of government, the colonies and continents have each been given some of their own powers of self-government. It's working so far - but intelligence has caught wind of a rumor about a 'princess' here in Japan. Who she is exactly, we don't know, but we can't risk a revolution. What we do know is that this 'Moon Princess' has an influential group of supporters on her side. Our job is to find out more about whatever these people are plotting, and stop them. Questions?"

Wufei snorted. "Is this Moon Princess even a real threat? It seems to me like we're just chasing rumors. How do we know that our superiors aren't just overreacting?"

Heero mechanically replied: "Intelligence found a correlation between a group of five and 'accidental events'. Not long following a meeting between these five people, there happen to be reports of large masses of people injured. So we're probably dealing with terrorists. There's never enough evidence of their existence though - and it's our job to keep it that way. We don't want anyone else picking up on a treasonous plot. Widespread panic... that would only worsen things."

Duo, now serious, looked up. "What clues do we have? We're not just going in blindly are we?"

"Dr. J has sent me an encoded message earlier today. Along with it was a map of high concentrations of electrical energy in the Azubu Juban district of Minato Ward. Of course, these spots here", he indicated several locations on the map, "are power plants. What stands out is this", he pointed to a tiny pinpoint of purple. "You notice that most of the map has spots of red, yellow, and green, but this purple area here shows us an abnormally high concentration of electrical energy. This would be over ten times the energy required to power a Gundam for years. Our Gundams have all been camouflaged, so this spot is obviously someone or something other than us or our Gundams. In the message, Dr. J mentioned that this spot of energy didn't remain in one place. For months, Dr. J has tracked its movements. What he found was that the massive source of energy rested at night here." Heero pointed to another area. "It's the apartment complex we're staying in. Our first objective, is to find this source of energy. That'll give us clues as to what to do next. And don't forget - find out as much as you can about the 'Moon Princess'."

**xXx**

Usagi came running home. She carried with her the new plushie she had purchased from a vendor on the street. Her day at school had been relatively easy... she was very cheerful for a change, unlike the year before when she would come home sulking because of poor grades. Usagi rushed into her brother's bedroom to show him the new plushie.**  
**

"Shingo! Shingo! I got you that doll you wanted the other day!"

She held it out to her younger brother, busily ignoring her and playing Halo 3. _Ah, boys._

"Don't you want the doll Shingo?"

She held out the chibi replica of Kakashi in ANBU gear.

"Leave me alone Odango! I don't need your stupid doll!"

Usagi lowered the doll. She held it gently in both hands. The plushie had cost her 4100 JPY... Vendors usually didn't allow refunds or exchanges. She looked down at the little Kakashi.

"I thought Kakashi was your favorite character, Shingo."

"_Naruto_'s a lame show.. Get out of my room already!"

"Guess I'll keep it for myself then", whispered Usagi. As a young girl, Kakashi had been her favorite character from the anime, _Naruto_. She always used to call him her hottie.

"Make out with him, whatever! Just don't do it in here!"

She silently retreated to her bedroom. _Well_, she thought, _At least he's _**my**_ favorite character_. As she sat in her armchair, she turned the doll over in her hands. _He's actually pretty cute_. _And the regular price for this doll from a store would've been about 6000 JPY_. And she no longer regretted having bought the small toy. She turned the TV on and put _Naruto_ on, cuddling Kakashi in her arms.

**xXx**

The next day, Minako gazed at herself in the full-length mirror, profile-wise. She glanced at her stomach and sucked in her breath. Her middle appeared somewhat smaller. It was small enough already - but not to her. _18 inch waist.. then I'll be happy. I'll stop.. Soon._

She turned away from the mirror and picked up her backpack. Minako walked to the kitchen and picked up the bento box her mother had already prepared for her. She exited the apartment, locking the door behind her. She took the usual route to school. Along the way, she saw a trash can, and dumped out the contents of her lunch box into it.

**xXx**

Heero looked up at the mammoth institution before him. The gate read '_Juban Academy of Excellence_'. He revved the engine of his motorcycle, and parked it in an empty space. Thrusting his hands in his pockets, he walked towards the entrance of the nearest building. He closed his eyes and strode into the office, rather arrogantly (for those that read/watch Naruto - in the exact same manner as Sasuke! all arrogant-like and jerk-like...)

"Yui Heero" he stated.

"Oh hello", responded the lady at the front desk. "We've been expecting you. Here's your schedule, and a map of the school too." She handed him some papers, which he didn't even look at. Already having memorized the plans of the school, he walked straight to his first period class, AP Statistics (hahaha, he will suffer with me). Everyone in the room looked up at him, while he paid no notice. The teacher merely went on with the lecture. Heero walked to the back of the classroom and sat down at an empty seat next to a lonely-looking girl isolated in a corner. He went straight to sleep.

"Yui Heero", the boy muttered in his sleep. Everyone in the room did a double-take.

**xXx**

** Hello Kitty looked up at the sky.**

**"What's wrong Hello Kitty?" asked My Melody.**

**Hello Kitty was shaking with fury.**

**"I sense that someone is - "**

**"What? What is it Hello Kitty?" My Melody inquired. "You're scaring me.."**

**"Someone is sleeping in class." Hello Kitty turned around and gave My Melody a freaky look.**

**_Gasp!_ "Nooooooooo!" cried My Melody.**

**xXx**

Heero twitched and jerked awake. _That was the weirdest dream I ever had.. Holy fuck, a talking cat, and a talking bunny._ _I'd freak out if I ever saw that._ He went back to sleep, dreaming normally this time.

"I'm better than all of you", he grumbled into his arm.

The Statistics professor turned around and looked at the obviously disturbed boy.

"Mr. Yui!"

Heero jumped up in his seat. He reopened a large cut on his chest from the fight the day before but he withheld a hiss.

"What is the answer to this question written here on the board?" he gestured to the scatter plot. _How many transformations of the data will it take to linearize the points?_

Heero blinked twice, then went straight back to sleep. He really needed to heal as quickly as possible. Sleeping in class was frowned upon, but the best solution

"You'll have to square all the L1 data, then find the log of the L2 data. As usual, the x values represent the L1 values, and the y values represent the L2 values. Then you'll have a new plot with r .988. There'll be strong negative correlation evident in this new plot", he muttered, while drifting into the Wonderful World of REM once more.

_Eh fuck, _thought the teacher. He sighed, and went back to the lesson.

**xXx**

Motoki and Usagi were discreetly passing notes in Theory of Knowledge. Their short professor, Dr. Phillips was oblivious to much that went on in the classroom. Still, they were careful, should their class receive an unexpected visitor coming to observe the teaching method of their professor. Such observations took place frequently at Juban Academy.

[Usagi's Notebook

_Tsukino Usagi Theory of Knowledge Notes 1-10-08_

_Socrates never actually published his teachings. Rather, they were remembered through his students. One of the most memorable of his students, Plato re- blah blah blah._** Where in the world, have you been hiding? Really you were perfect.  
**

_**Usagi: **anyways, i'm so excited! my mom's finally replacing that mattress that my rotten little cousin threw up on!**  
Motoki: **your cousin? what was her name again?**  
Usagi: **her name's usagi too, so we just call her chibi-usa. i'm SO glad she's gone.**  
Motoki: **oh right, that one. yay! no more couch for you then!**  
Usagi: **yeah! sleeping on the couch was giving me back problems. oh! and i got this cute little doll yesterday! _  
(poor drawing of chibi Kakashi)_**  
Motoki: **_(uncertainwhat he's seeing)_ what's that?**  
**__**Usagi: **my brother wanted this kakashi plushie so i bought it for him from a vendor. he changed his mind too late - you know, it's no refunds with vendors - so i decided to keep him for myself.**  
**_

[End Usagi's Notebook

Right then, Dr. Phillips had finished his lecture.

"You have the rest of the class as a study hall! I'll be in the copy room for a bit."

He walked out, leaving the class unattended.

Rather than wasting time writing now that they were unsupervised, Motoki and Usagi continued their conversation aloud.

"So you're gonna sleep with Kakashi every night", he stated matter-of-factly, although, he sounded rather jealous.

In a "dumb as sugar, happy as frosting" sort of way, Usagi said: "Yep! Me and my hottie!"

Minako, sitting on Usagi's other side, looked confounded. Her jaw dropped, and her face was undeniably funny to look at.

"I thought you said your parents were strict!! You're always complaining about them, especially your dad!"

Usagi turned towards Minako.

"OH MINA-CHAN, it's not that way!" She turned around and glared at Motoki. _So he was leading the conversation in this direction._ Motoki only laughed.

"Mina-chan, we're just talking about my plushie!" She exclaimed, exasperated. Usagi tried her hardest to look innocent. Motoki was still laughing at her.. She turned around and punched him.

"Oh", Minako simply uttered. She went back to her drawings as if nothing had happened.

"Motoki! You're just like my brother!!" She attempted to hide her face with her arms.

"I know", he said smugly. "And that's why we're best friends."

**xXx**

Ami looked at the sleeping boy at the desk besides hers. She could probably get away with that too but, she'd never dare. Oh what would her mother do, if she heard that her daughter was sleeping in class? She looked back at her own assignment, and continued working, having shelved all other thoughts away. Finally, she reached a problem she was actually having trouble with. _Well that's a first. But oh do I love a real challenge!_ A few minutes more didn't help her solve the problem. In fact, it seemed as if all she could do was continue to arrive at the same wrong answer.

She raised her hand. _To ask a question._

_"_Yes Miss Ami?"

"Sir, I'm actually having trouble with this problem."

"Let me see."

The professor made his way towards his favorite student. He was surprised - genuinely surprised. He was certain that _she _had had to help _him _on multiple occasions, to understand some of the material he was currently studying. (while working full-time, Mr. Mashimoto was in the process of obtaining his doctorate in maths) He felt like a hypocrite as he approached her.

"Alrighty, now where are you?"

"This problem sir", Ami half-whispered.

One look, and he knew he couldn't help her. It wasn't normal coursework that he assigned the students - she had already finished the textbook he gave her in the first week of school. It was simply review for her. She was only enrolled in his class because she wanted more maths credits, and college credit hours. Ami was already a graduate school level student, but she wanted to stay "normal" and stick to a school with students her own age. Though she wasn't exactly popular, she felt she had fit in here at Juban Academy better than she could at any special university.

"I'm sorry Ms. Mizuno, but this is beyond even me." He looked helpless. He flipped to the front cover. "Perturbation and Aymptotic Analysis...", he muttered. "Ms. Mizuno, I'm still only taking Advanced Numerical Analysis."

"I could probably help you with that."

Everyone in the room turned around and looked at the boy sitting next to Ami. He'd called himself Heero.

"No way, someone smarter than the teacher and THE Mizuno Ami? I don't believe it", someone was whispering.

Heero looked like Rip Van Winkle awoken from his long nap. Without the beard though.

"Hmm", enunciated Heero, while trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes. "This one?" he gestured.

"Yes", said Ami. "Here's my work." She handed him a sheet with printer-perfect writing. He was leaning in so close to her. She was beginning to get nervous.

"Ah. I remember this one." The boy remarked. "This is all you have to do." Not having brought any supplies as all, Heero reached for the pencil Ami was holding. When he touched her hand, she jerked nervously. The teacher had already turned to help another student, and everyone else lost interest in unpopular Ami. "Your pencil please", he calmly stated. When she didn't move, he reached around her and closed his hand over hers. He began writing with her as a mother would with a child learning his alphabet. (well, since this is Japan, Kanji) Heero released her hand. "And that's all there is to it. Do you understand or do I need to explain? I get the feeling that you learn by looking at sample problems and finding the similar operations between them without reading the text. I'll do one more with you." Ami nodded. Heero leaned in close once more, and together they worked out another problem.

Almost spastically, Ami pulled away from the boy. "I've g-got it now. Thanks." This time, she _really _looked at him. And at once he seemed familiar. The boy had already gone back to sleep, his head on the desk turned away from her. Suddenly, she could recall where she had seen him before.

**xXx**

**_It was yesterday, after school. Ami was walking home, meekly carrying her book bag and looking down at the sidewalk,counting the cracks in the sidewalk. She heard a shriek. Looking far up ahead, visibility was impaired by a cloud of debris. Following a loud crash, she heard people scream. Acting quickly, she hid her book bag in a bush, and transformed._**

**_"Mercury Crystal Power!!"_**

**_Rushing to find the cause of the peoples' panic, she saw a youma throwing razor sharp leaves at everyone nearby._**

**_"Hahahaha! I'm a little hungry.. It's pointless to try to escape!" the youma cackled._**

**_Fortunately, the ignorant monster hadn't noticed Sailor Mercury. It took only two moves._**

**_"Shine Aqua Illusion!"_**

**_Just as the youma turned around, she froze. Sailor Mercury pulled at mist and with it, formed an icicle-sword. She swung it, cracking the ice and youma. Surprised, Mercury looked at the sword she had just made in her hands. Before much time had passed, it melted away and splashed on the ground.The puddle of water began to run, forming a trail leading to a boy laying unconscious on the ground. Within a metre of his hand was a gun._**

**_Sailor Mercury slowly approached the boy. One could never be too cautious. She kneeled down, and turned him over to diagnose whether or not he was severely injured. She examined him gently, hands cool as water, healing him wherever she touched. She brushed some of his bangs out of his face, and traced his split lip. Immediately, the skin on his scrapes had been re-synthesized. She was about to work away the cuts when he suddenly grabbed the gun and aimed at her. She merely tilted her head as she gazed at him. She made mist form to conceal herself, and ran away, leaving him confused._**

**xXx**

Ami realized: this was the very same boy she saved the other day! But he looked much better than the day before. It had only been about 10 hours.. He had managed to heal a great deal on his own, in addition to her help! _Who is Yui Heero, really?_ she wondered. She was still looking at him, chocolate hair tousled like the day before. She pulled out her supercomputer to analyze him.

"Miss Mizuno! Are you texting?!" The teacher looked at her closely. He was looking over her shoulder. "What is _that_ you've got there?" he asked, suspicious.

* * *

**BONUS MINI**

(Heehee, the war between pro-Mamoru/Darien fans and pro-Heero fans for Usagi's lover!)

Heero: **Love _me_ Usagi. I'm way cooler.**  
_Mamoru shoves Heero out of his way  
_Mamoru: **No, give _me_ your love. I'm a total asshole and I treat you like shit. Therefore, according to the Unspoken Mechanics and Laws of the Female Mind, you should be crazy about _me.  
_**_Heero pushes Mamoru out of his way  
Usagi simply looks at both of them, confused  
_Heero: **No, I'm the cooler one. I'm the emotionless jerk. I ignore you. We haven't even met, so you should be digging _me_, the mysterious hot stranger.  
**_Mamoru jumps in front of Usagi once more  
_Mamoru: **But Usagi, you pledged yourself to me!!! We've been together for 1000 years though technically we only dated once, and it's already been 1000 years but I can't get over you!  
**_Mamoru is on his knees, appearing desperate.  
Heero looks down at Mamoru, mercilessly, and smirks  
_Heero: **I drive a Gundam. What do YOU drive?**

**xXx**

Ohhhh, burn!! Lol. Alright, later folks! **  
**


	5. Grocery Shopping Helps You Meet Hot Guys

Reviewers, I love you!

**Dragon7: **Ah, yes! And won't you love the comic scene between Wufei and Makoto...

**SachiNyoko:**Of course I mean you little miss author! One of these days, I'll be able to read your stories. I'm just so busy lately! Oh mmhmm, are you clever. You're right about Makoto being the source of energy! I'm glad you like my ideas! At times, I'm inspired and creative, other times, I'm simply rambling on and I end up writing something others find funny. Do you wanna know how I came up with the Hello Kitty idea? I was writing one day, and then I paused to rack my brain for ideas... I started looking around my room and I caught sight of a Hello Kitty pencil case! Heehee. And then I came up with the dream :)

**serenity wayne: **Oh yes dear, I do have some of the pairings! I'm so sorry to everyone that keeps asking about pairings – I forgot to mention! I have pairings for Usagi, Trowa, Heero, Makoto, Quatre, and Mina. You figure it out. :P I'm still unsure about the others (Rei, Wufei, Duo, and Ami) I want mine to be a bit different, you know? Rei and Wufei are always together, so I might change things up. Oh! And though it may seem so, Ami and Heero aren't together. Although someone's already developed a crush on the other.. can you guess who? ;)

**PersephonesDarkside: **Why you're welcome! Thank YOU for reading!

**Lilaclight2:** Yay! It cheers me up knowing that someone likes my story.

**Usagi Uchiha Yuy -XIII-Train-**: Heehee! My dear, you're a true Usa//Heero fan, ouais? Sigh. If you really want me to... And the OOC Heero? Of course! I don't really read fanfics anymore, but back when I had time to, I always thought the typical Heero character was rather boring. Don't you agree? He always makes stories seem more angsty. While angst can be interesting, sometimes I think it makes the story drag. Don't we have enough unpleasantness in our lives? Oh! And I think it's rather a strange coincidence that as soon as I begin working on my next chapter, you happen to review! Funny, huh?

**To all the others:** Oh, I wish you guys reviewed! Y'all are making me sad!

Oh yeah, and cheers! The second of the pairings is finally revealed!

I don't own the characters, only the plot and this brilliant empty shell of mine.

* * *

Where I left you guys hanging: 

_**"Miss Mizuno! Are you texting?!" The teacher looked at her closely. He was looking over her shoulder. "What is that you've got there?" he asked, suspicious.**_

Ami kept her head down, but peeked up at him through her eyelashes. Oh Shiznit. And, once more, Heero came to the rescue.

"Pardon me sir, but texting's an age-old practice. We _**young**_ people _zip _video messages to each other these days. And besides, Ami's just showing me how to use her calculator. It's one of the latest models, and I'm pretty much incompatible with technology." He smirked as he said that. Of course, _he _knew that he was a super-genius, almost masochistic boy with mad hacking skills.

Catching on quickly, Ami had already switched to a calculator application, and allowed her teacher a brief glimpse of her screen, displaying a pretty little parabola. She flashed him a bright smile, and he walked away. Class was about to end.

"You've got about 5 minutes left! For your homework, I want you to work on chapter 14, problems 10 through 40, even problems only of course. And there _might_ be a quiz next class!"

Everyone was already packed before he made his announcement. What kind of student enjoys class so much that s/he wouldn't notice the time go by? Especially in _Statistics_? As all the other students began to crowd around the door awaiting the teacher's dismissal, Ami leaned in towards Heero, who was casually leaning back in his seat.

"I want to thank you... for all your help today." Ami was blushing as she slowly slid her books into her backpack.

"Pleasure", he replied, in a monotonous tone. He was already standing, his backpack clinging to his shoulder by one strap. _When did he get up? He moves so fast...And can this really be the boy I saved the other day?_

"By the way, I'm Mizuno Ami. I hope we'll be seeing each other in our other classes." _I must learn more about you_, she thought.

"Heero. We might." He left without a goodbye.

**xXx**

_SATURDAY _

The boys had already finished the unpacking, but some things still weren't where they belonged. Some of those things included Wufei's practice swords, and he happened to be looking for them. Wufei stepped into Duo and Trowa's room.

"Maxwell! Barton! Do you know where my training equipment's at?" demanded the Chinese boy. For a short guy, he was really intimidating...

Duo, in the middle of a video game, looked up. "Nope, sorry, can't help you."

"Check with Quatre", suggested Trowa, without looking up from the knives he was polishing. "Freakin' spot... won't come out..."

Wufei let out a huge sigh. "And where is he?"

"Well, the girl he was making out with yesterday came over and invited him over to her apartment to "bake cookies". They're probably making out", was Duo's answer.

"Duo, you shouldn't spread lies", said Trowa.

"What are you,_ my mom_?"

Trowa started grumbling.

"What did you say?!" shouted Duo.

"NOTHING!", Trowa yelled back.

"That's what I thought." He went back to his video games.

"Hey, I'm the one with the knives here-"

Wufei quickly interrupted: "Guys, I asked where I could find Quatre!"

"Apartment 4D!" Duo and Trowa both shouted.

Wufei marched out of their room. _Why are they even roomies if they fight so much? A slob and a neat freak... terrible combination. At least I'm sharing with quiet Quatre._ He closed the front door behind him, making his way for apartment 4D – which was right across the hall.

**xXx**

Makoto was laughing. Quatre had cookie batter on the tip of his nose.

"What is it?" he asked, flushed and embarrassed. She simply pointed at his nose. _OH NO_, he thought, mortified. _I must have a booger on my face or something!_ She reached towards his face with her hand. _She's gonna get rid of it for me?! _he thought, completely confused. Makoto kept giggling, struggling vainly to suppress a smile. She wiped off the cookie batter and licked it.

"Yum! Cookie batter!"

_OH._ His face was now completely red, both happy and embarrassed at the brief contact he had with her. He looked down and shaped more cookies from the batter in the mixing bowl, and placed them on the baking pan.

"So anyways, Quatre, what school do you go to?"

"Oh, well, I'm a new student at the Juban Academy of Excellence."

"Shut up!"

"What?"

"No, I don't mean, _be quiet_, I mean, I go there! When did you start?"

"I haven't started yet. I just moved here yesterday. I'm starting school on Monday."

"Oh, gotcha."

They shaped more cookies in quiet, trying to think of something to say.

"I think we've made enough", said Makoto. "Three dozen cookies are kind of hard to finish off."

"Oh, don't worry about that!" he smiled. "Duo's one of my roommates. He could cram two dozen down, no problem!"

Makoto laughed. "No way, are you serious?!"

"Yeah, I really am! I never need to clean out the fridge thanks to him! That's also the reason why Trowa puts up with him. Trowa hates having leftover food, and Duo's the one to make sure there are no leftovers."

"That's really funny! Out of all my friends, Usagi would be the piggy. You should meet her! She's really great to be around."

There was knocking on the door.

"Oh, I better go get that! I'll be back in a sec. Quatre, do you think you could put the cookies in the oven? I think it's hot enough now."

The knocking became pounding. Muffled shouting came from the other side.

"Hold on, hold on! I'm coming! Sheesh!" Makoto was wiping her hands off on her apron while she ran to the door.

"What do you - " she opened the door. Wufei's and Makoto's jaws dropped at the same time.

"What are you doing here?!" they both simultaneously shouted.

"_Me_? You mean_ you_! What do you want?! Get out of here!!" she cried, ready to slam the door.

"I'm looking for Quatre! I didn't expect to find _you_! God, I can't believe it!" Wufei started mumbling in Chinese, incoherently swearing actually.

"Can't believe_ what_?" she demanded. She had a hand on one hip now.

"We're neighbors! Of all people!"

Quatre came quickly, while wiping his hands on a dishrag.

"Is everything okay?" He had a worried look on his face. Quatre looked at both Makoto and Wufei.

"She's the problem!"

"He's the problem!"

They both pointed accusing fingers at each other. Quatre tried to calm them down. He reached out his Soul of the Universe, trying to settle a feeling of tranquility over them.

"Let's go sit down and discuss the issue, shall we?" His voice had the right effect; they both hushed and followed him to the living room and each took a seat. "Ladies first – Makoto, what's going on between you two?"

Wufei cut in: "Long story short, we got into a fight."

"And I won."

"No you didn't – I let you win."

"That's not how it seemed to me and everyone else in the gym."

Wufei was flushing again, shame shielded by pride. "Well I'm a good actor!"

"Well, then I suppose exceedingly so!" yelled Makoto. "Why don't you try out for the school play, and audition for _the wimp_?" She couldn't help taunting him.

Wufei took a breath, about to recoil, but Quatre hushed him.

"Well, whatever happened, happened. It's in the past, and we should keep it that way. You should both start over, clean slate. Agreed?"

"Agreed! You're awful scary when you fight." There was a false whimper. The voice came from the kitchen.

Duo was leaning over the counter separating the kitchen from the living room, nibbling on a cookie.

"When did you get here?" the three of them asked, surprised.

"I smelled cookies, I came running!"

The three of them sighed at Duo, hunched over.

"Alright, FINE, we'll start over. I'm only doing this for you Quatre. And you - " Makoto quickly turned to Wufei. "You piss me off, and I'm NOT gonna take it easy on you."

Quatre was willing to take what he could get. He turned expectantly towards Wufei.

"Hmph. Deal."

"Yay! The peace treaty has been signed! Victory celebration with cookies!" Duo shouted merrily. Somehow, he had leaped over the counter and onto the living room coffee table. The other three looked up at him.

"I'm never going out in public with _him _again", Wufei whispered to Quatre.

**xXx**

Heero was at the local market, fetching ingredients for whatever recipes Trowa was planning on trying out for that week. He glanced at the list, and then at the shelves in front of him. _I don't know why I'm doing this. _He mentally _argh_'d. _This is usually Trowa's job._ He placed a small bottle of Worcestershire sauce in the basket. _That leaves... vegetables and other produce_. He walked past several aisles, shelves almost overflowing with cereals, crackers, cookies, and breakfast items. He stopped in front of a huge pile of potatoes._ I can't even tell how to pick these things out._ Heero felt helpless, and glanced around at several fellow shoppers. No, he wasn't going to ask for help... He turned around quickly and knocked a small blonde girl over.

"Whoa, whaaaaaa!!"

His good balance kept him upright, but the girl was on the ground, all her grocery items rolling around on the floor. Being the chivalrous person he was, he set down his basket and helped her retrieve her items, then helped her up.

She quickly dusted herself off and patted out the wrinkles.

"You jerk! Why don't you watch it!"

In answer, he held out her basket to her, everything set neatly inside.

"What, not even a sorry?!" Her fierce blue eyes were piercing as she glared at him. He couldn't look into them for long... Heero looked away.

"So not only are you a jerk, but you're mute?! Somehow, I don't believe it." She seized the basket and began stomping away.

"Wait – I'm sorry." He reached for her arm to get her attention. The short blonde girl shook him off. He kept trying. This was so unlike him – trying to earn forgiveness. But there was something about the girl that was rather alluring... He was enchanted.

"I hadn't meant to knock you over like that. I know you're mad at me but, is there some way you could help me out?"

The girl stopped walking, but she still wouldn't look at him. "What do you want?"

"Well, you look like you know what you're doing - " he began. She laughed at him, meaning to mock him, but she was obviously pleased – this encouraged Heero – "and I was wondering if you could help me get these items." Heero showed her the list.

The blonde girl looked over the list. "These are in the produce section, where you knocked me over. What do you need me for?"

Heero's face reddened. "Well, I don't really know how to pick out the ripe stuff."

"Oh. Fine then. But you owe me.." She suddenly turned. "TWICE." The girl led him back to the vegetables. "Okay, so what are the things you still need?"

Heero read them off to her: "Four baking potatoes, a yellow onion, some carrots, a tomato, three McIntosh apples, six oranges, some parsley, and that's it."

"Alright then, for potatoes, make sure you check for any damage to..."

After they finished picking out everything they needed, they checked out their items. Heero and the blonde girl finished at the same time, and both arrived at the door at the same time. Heero opened the door for the girl, and saw her walk away. He went on and found his motorcycle, and lifted his seat to place his groceries in the storage compartment. He put on his helmet and started the engine, and drove down the street. When he stopped at a train crossing (there was a train with many cars passing), he looked around, thinking about the blonde girl. She was really pretty... especially with the way the light was bouncing off her long hair. He glanced at the street signs, and tried to memorize the names of the roads. When he looked over at a group of pedestrians he happened to catch a glimpse of stunning blue eyes and golden hair.

"Hey!" he called out. She looked over at him, but didn't recognize him. For a moment, something sad passed over her face. She looked away. "Hey! Blonde hair!" he called out again. This time, he lifted the shield on his helmet, and immediately recognition was evident on her face. She came close to the curb.

"Yeah?" she yelled, fighting to be heard over the passing train.

"You live far from here?"

"Only a few miles... it's not too bad."

"Hop on! I'll take you! It's getting dark out!" It indeed was approaching dusk, and they weren't in the nicest neighborhood. He stood up and lifted his seat to pull out an extra helmet for her. She would refuse, but this area scared her. He seemed nice enough...

"Put this on or you'll get some serious wind burn!" He had taken off his leather biker jacket and handed it to her. She put it on.

"But what about you?"

"I've got a long sleeved shirt, don't worry about me. Put your stuff in here!" he said, gesturing to the storage compartment.

"Are you sure it'll fit?!"

"You'd be surprised how much you could put in this thing!" he yelled.

She hesitantly set her bag in, and was amazed to see that there was still a lot of room in the storage compartment under the seat. Heero put down the seat and sat on the motorcycle. The girl climbed on behind him.

"Make sure you hold on tight!"

The last of the train had finally passed, and Heero revved his engine, waiting for the green light.

"You're gonna have to sit closer to me than that or you'll burn your leg on the exhaust pipe!" She obediently scooted closer, and wrapped her arms around him tighter. "Now, which way?"

She was uneasy at first at telling a stranger how to get to her house, so she decided to have him drop her off a block from her neighborhood. She directed him as far as she was willing to, and they pulled up in front of a series of shopping centers.

"Don't worry, I'm not a psychopath. Tell me how to get to your house, I want to make sure you make it home safely." It was already dark by now. She _did_ live far from the grocer.

She finally told him, and they pulled up in front of her house. She quickly climbed off the motorcycle, exhilarated from the fast ride. He got off and kicked down the stand, and got out her groceries for her. The girl handed him back his helmet, which he replaced in the storage compartment. He took off his own helmet and hung it on the handlebar. She tried to take the groceries from him, but he insisted on walking her to the door.

"It's alright, I got it."

For the first time, she_ really _looked at him. He had tousled chocolate brown hair that guys spent _hours_ trying to replicate with bottles of Bedhead – his was naturally that way though. Next she looked at his eyes, and their color fascinated him. They were stormy deep ocean blue – not really dark, but a really rich almost royal blue. He looked down at her, intrigued by her sudden ability to look at him. He still held onto her groceries when she broke eye contact and shook her head, reprimanding herself. Heero walked her to the door and waited while she took out her keys.

"Thanks for the ride by the way", she said quietly as she turned the key in the lock. When the lock clicked, she unexpectedly turned around. "Oh!" she cried. "I don't know your name. I accepted a ride from you but I don't know your - "

"Yui Heero", he smiled. (He _smiled_?! Gasp!) "And you're?"

"Tsukino Usagi!" She shook his free hand happily. "Oh, well, I have to go in now", she said, somewhat sorrowfully. There was an awkward moment of jerky movements as she took the groceries from him. He turned to leave, and Usagi was about to step in when once more, she turned around abruptly.

"Oh! I still have your jacket!"

He turned around, surprised at himself for not remembering.

"It's alright, keep it! That one doesn't fit me too well anymore. I have another one at home."

Heero turned around again, walking towards his motorcycle, but Usagi stopped him.

"Wait!" She rushed out to him and hugged him. "Arigato!" She paused, then hesitantly kissed him on the cheek. As if mortified, she turned around and ran like mad for her house.

"Maybe I'll see you around sometime!" Heero called out.

"Maybe!!" she called back. She looked at him , and smiled before disappearing into the house.

**xXx**

"Who was that you were with just now?" Ikuko asked her daughter. "And why are you so late?"

"Oh, some jerk, who needed help with grocery shopping." Even as she said it, there was a huge smile on her face.

"That's funny, you're usually not that helpful."

Silence.

"He was cute, wasn't he?"

"Hellz. Yes."

Silence.

"Don't tell Dad I came home with a boy or he'll kill me!"

Ikuko laughed.

"You better hide that lovely new jacket of yours then."

"Eep!" And the Rabbit hopped away.

**xXx**


	6. Quatre's First Day

Hey hey guys.. sorry for the WAY late update. It's not writer's block - things have been really hectic these last couple of months.. To make up, this chapter's slightly longer than usual!! I'll try to be good again about my frequent updates. I think I updated every week back then? Anyways, quick question: would you, dear readers, prefer weekly updates and shorter chapters (3000 words), or bi-monthly longer chapters (4000+ words)?

Here, I reply to the nice reviews I got:

**SachiNyoko**: That's pretty funny! I guess I'm not THAT random if someone else employs the very same techniques for writing? And dearie, thanks for the correction! I'd read through chapter 5 about three times but, the fact being that it was like 4AM while I was proofreading the thing, I missed it. I've already corrected it! You're a very helpful gal.

**serenity wayne**: Well, Miss Serenity, I'm gonna wait til about chapter 8 or so before any pairings are final, since I want other people's input. But, just for you and your enthusiasm, yes, so far, this may be a Usa/Hii FanFic. :)

**Lilaclight2**: I laughed at your review! Clubbing on the weekends? Maybe. My story's moving along slowly right now, but I'm just trying to work on the setting and characterization first. I'm just trickling out the plot little by little, but just to tease, Prince Diamond will be in this one.

**kaylina**: I loved (loved loved) chapter 3 too! I hope I'm able to write a few more like it. Readers like you give me so much inspiration, really. I wouldn't be able to write if it wasn't for you, my dear reader.

**Momosa Loves**: Aw, thank you love! And I _do _shoot for unique. It's a bit hard though, with there being thousands of fanfics out there, to come up with your totally original ideas!

**To everyone else**: Please do review! I think I'm gonna start that thing where I don't update til I get 10 reviews or whatever. I need more publicity! Since this is my first story, and I'm a pretty new author, I'll start it at 5. No Chapter 7 until I reach 30 reviews!

**To EVERYONE**: I know what sort of pairings I want this story to have already, but since no one's dating yet, I encourage EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU to post a review with a list of the pairings that YOU WANT. Please don't just state "Usa/Hii", I need a list to make it all work out. Even if you don't have an account, I've already changed the settings to allow anyone, logged in or not, to review.

* * *

_MONDAY MORNING, BEFORE SCHOOL_

"So Wufei, did you ever find your practice swords?" asked Quatre, while adjusting his school uniform and tie. He was standing in front of the full length mirror in the room he shared with Wufei. Wufei was sitting on the bottom mattress of a bunk bed, still only in boxers. "You should start getting ready by the way – we have to leave in 15 minutes."

Hearing the reminder, Wufei was suddenly angry.

"NO!" he shouted. "Where the hell did you put them?!"

"I slid them under your bed. They're still in their case." Quatre finished the knot for his tie. He began to work on his hair. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier – I was preoccupied."

_Yeah, thinkin' bout that weird girl_, thought Wufei. _Jeez, and I have gym first period. Maybe I should skip._ He stood up and went over to the wardrobe, pulling out the items he needed. Wufei quickly pulled on his slacks and oxford shirt. As he slipped on his blazer, Trowa called out.

"Guys, I made breakfast! You might wanna hurry if you want some before it all ends up in Duo!"

Quatre and Wufei finished dressing at the same time. They both walked to the kitchen. Duo was sitting lazily in the armchair, holding a plate loaded with bacon, sausage, and eggs. The food was disappearing fast, at the pace he was eating at.

"What is this?" asked Quatre as he took a plate from Trowa. He had never seen food like this before.

"It's American food", Trowa replied. "Quick and easy to make."

"Where's Heero?" Wufei demanded.

"Ah, Heero", sighed Duo. "The tragic hero of the story. He must always sacrifice himself, to save a world that was so cruel to him as a youngster. And will he ever find true love? Find out in the next chapter!"

Everyone was silent, staring at the apparently intoxicated Duo Maxwell.

"Trowa, what did you put in his food?" Quatre quietly enquired.

"Nothing", he responded, while looking down at the skillet in his hand. "It's just eggs, bacon, and sausage. I didn't add anything besides the oil to prevent the food from sticking - "

"Check his glass. What did he have to drink?" Wufei said in his authoritative voice.

Trowa and Wufei remained still where they were, as Quatre approached Duo. Quatre picked up the glass and took a whiff. _Good, it's only alcohol. At least we know he hasn't been drugged – we don't have to worry about any intruders then._

Quatre tossed his head towards Wufei and Trowa. "It's only a screwdriver!" he announced to the other two.

This phrase carried double-meaning – they needn't worry about anyone catching on to them and what they were up to, but also, Duo was drunk, which meant TROUBLE. Duo was an angry and violent sort of drunkard... before the vodka could kick in, they had to restrain him.

Already Trowa and Wufei had rushed in on him, to seize his limbs. Quatre had gone off to fetch some rope they kept ready should another occasion such as this arrive. _Not again_, they all thought, _You'd been doing so well._ There was no way that Duo could go to school like that – they found his screwdriver to be spiked with way too much Everclear vodka.

Duo, Trowa, and Wufei stood around in a circle, near Duo, trying desperately to wrest free of his bonds on his bed.

"So.. what now?" Trowa asked. "Someone's gotta stay and watch him. We can't just leave him like this."

A muffled scream came from Duo. All three of them glanced over.

"I could stay" offered Quatre. "He'll only be like this for another two or three hours."

Wufei objected. "I mean you no offense Quatre, but I'm not sure you can really handle him when he's like this. It's supposed to be your first day of school today. Why don't you and Trowa go, and I'll stay?"

Neither Trowa nor Quatre dared argue with him.

"To answer your question from earlier, Wufei, Heero left around 5 this morning and said something about 'working' while the rest of us lackadaisical nancy boys fooled around. He said he would head straight for school after he was done." Quatre told him.

With another backwards glance at Wufei and Duo, Trowa and Quatre finally stepped out. Trowa took his silver and green customized MV Agusta F4 CC, a luxury item provided by (just like everything else was) Quatre. Quatre himself drove a cerulean blue BMW Z4. They zoomed off to school.

**xXx**

Quatre's first class was PE. Fantastic. Although he never could comprehend how education could be _physical_. Wasn't education basically the acquisition of knowledge? So wouldn't 'Physical Education' more accurately describe a Physical Health class? _PE_, he thought, entering the gymnasium, _should be 'Athletics Class'_. It sounded much more refined that way anyways. Oh Quatre. Such silly rambling thoughts you have.. --;;

He was slightly late to class.

**xXx**

"That guy's a _beast!_"

"Yeah, there's no point in playing anymore. He's a one man team – we don't even have to do anything."

"Well, I know who I'm picking first next time it's sports day."

"Class is over in a few minutes. We might as well just change out. See you later Kenji."

The group of boys headed to the locker rooms, dismissing themselves from class early.

It was still first period – PE. The activity of the day was basketball. Quatre was whuppin major ass. While many of the boys didn't enjoy being showed up, Quatre was getting popular with the girls. And boy. A pair of girls sitting on the bleachers were watching him, entranced.

"Oh wow, look at him run!" one girl remarked as Quatre dribbled towards the hoop. "He's so fast!"

"Yeah. sigh I wonder if he already has a girlfriend" another girl wondered aloud.

"Mmhmm. I hope he's not gay. That other guy was gay. I was totally bummed about that."

"Yeah, me too."

"Oh but I hope he is gay!" one rather effeminate boy argued, cutting in on an obviously A-B conversation. "And I hope he is _just like_ that other guy!"

The two girls glared at him.

"Shinji, go away! No one asked you!" They were both still bitter about Shinji having dated the popular boy who'd stayed at Juban Academy of Excellence for only a few months. His name was Diamond... His Royal Highness Prince Diamond, title included. He was some distant cousin of Queen Relena's. He transferred over to the Gakushuin University – an elite school reserved only for nobility. Diamond, at his young age of only 16, was already renowned for his superior intellect. He also had such stunning looks that he was also a part time model.

**xXx**

Mina was using what little time she had before her test to cram-study – which was 30 minutes. Lunch and then that massive soul-stealing test in Global Histories. She rushed outside to find a good spot to sit. Fortunately, one picnic table remained unoccupied. She set down her backpack and slammed down her textbook. She let out a deep sigh before commencing to review notes. Mina scribbled down whatever dates and events she couldn't remember on a piece of paper fluttering ominously in the wind under her hand. _...__**was assassinated in**__... _A sudden gust of wind snatched away her paper, and as she reached up to seize back her paper, the remainder of her notes fluttered away, abducted by the wind. Mina let out a cry of frustration and chased after her papers, horrified by her luck.

She collected all of her notes save one sheet of paper, teasing her along. The wind was abnormally strong as it made her uniform flap against her frail frame. Her hair whipped wildly around her, and then the wind suddenly died. She bent over to pick up her paper, which gracefully landed at the foot of a stranger. She paused and looked up. A tall boy with green eyes. He bent over and picked up the paper and offered it to her.

"Is this yours?"

_Eep! _thought Mina._ It's that cute new boy!_ Not knowing what to say, she nodded.

He continued to hold out the paper to her. She still didn't take it.

"Isn't this yours? Didn't you just-", he inquired.

"Oh! RIGHT", she interrupted. Mina snatched the paper and dashed away. "Thanks!" she shouted as she ran.

Mina found her picnic table again and sat down, trying too hard to focus. _It's hopeless! I can't concentrate. I'm gonna faaaail. I thought Usagi was the dumb one_, she meanly considered. She grumbled for several minutes more before finally surrendering. Mina heard the bell declare the end of lunch and she protested as she walked back into the building.

She was finding her seat in the history room when she noticed a certain familiar boy with green eyes. As she sat down and put away her book bag she peeked at him through her long eyelashes and bangs. The boy sat straight in his seat – a model student. He looked confident, but at the same time unmindful of his surroundings. Half the girls in the classroom were admiring him and batting their eyelashes unabashedly, while the boys scoffed, _what's so special about him?_ Mina saw what the other girls did – through his button down oxford, she could see the marble-like hardness of his muscles shifting as he scooted forward in his chair.

The teacher passed out enormous packets – the dreaded tests – to all the students. Mina looked at the thick stack of papers in front of her, chewed her lip, and started her test immediately.

**xXx**

Heero was once more, zoning out during class. Computer Science. What did he need this class for anyways? To pilot a Gundam he had to learn more than just basic computer programming. He understood computers to a level far beyond using Java to ask the computer to do a few basic tasks. His mind was drifting, and before he knew it, once more he was dozing off.

**xXx**

_He was reliving his early hours that same day, his morning routine exactly as it occurred. His perfect and photographic memory replayed everything, and he saw things from a different standpoint. _

_Standing on the rail of a balcony at his apartment complex, Heero looked down, like an omniscient presence, at himself. The past Heero, the Heero of that morning, dressed in a black turtleneck and black cargo pants, pockets full of gear, was stealthily darting from shadow to shadow towards the apartments' main office, and staying out of the cameras' field of vision. Although it was still early in the morning, there would of course be lazy security guards monitoring the video feeds. Though he had a slim chance of getting caught, Heero couldn't take any chances. _

_Like a spider, he crept silently and yet rapidly towards a window to the east side of the main office's entrance. Taking zigzagging and not entirely random patterns (Statistics has taught me that nothing is truly random – doesn't make sense unless you've taken Statistics, roflz) Heero still reached the window in no time. Pressing his back against the wall, Heero slipped his hand into his pocket to pull out a knife, and slit the window screen open. Someone had already carelessly left the window open and unlocked. Withholding a grunt, he heaved himself up and over the window ledge, while being careful not to scrape himself, leaving skin, blood and evidence. Fitting in one leg first to feel around for nearby furniture and any objects that were capable of producing a loud sound were he to collide with one, Heero gripped the window firmly as he entered the building. _

_His objective was to obtain any plans to the apartments, so that he might rely on them to help him find that mystical source of energy. From one of his pockets he drew a torch, clicked it on, and very carefully, so that no ray of light was carelessly shot out a window and draw attention, he swept the light over the room to survey its contents. Recording to his memory the exact of all the little bric-a-bracs and furniture, he then made for the door. _

_Heero entered the hallway, and looked for the manager's office. Finding it, he used a clever apparatus to force his way in. Spotting the manager's desktop, Heero clicked off the torch and restored it to his pocket. _Sans hesitation_, Heero seated himself at the manager's desk and turned on the desktop. Careful to observe his surroundings as he hacked the computer, Heero concurrently wondered to himself what it'd be like to live a normal life – not as the government's dog, but a life of his own. What profession would he take? Would he be more open rather than so closed off from the rest of the world? Silent and ever-vigilant, existing and un-interactive? _

_The boy soldier continued typing away at a maddening pace, entering commands, until he came upon the apartments' detailed plans. Power lines, phone lines, water lines, gas lines.. Everything he could need and more. His task completed, Heero saved the information to his flash drive, erased the computer's history and restored its original settings. He shut down the computer and silently exited the manager's office, careful to remember to lock the door. He found his way back to the small room he'd entered the building from. To explain the slit window screen, Heero, clever Heero, smashed the window of a cabinet containing costly curios removed several crystal trinkets. Without a sound, he climbed through the window ledge, wiped it free of prints, and headed off. _

**xXx**

"Mr. Yui. Mr. Yui."

Breaking Heero's nap was the Computer Science teacher. Heero sat up straight in his chair, a questioning look on his face as he looked up at him.

"Mr. Yui, would you care to continue your assignment please? I'd like for you to finish that program, if you wish to pass the class."

_Right,_ thought Heero. _I have to write a program for my test. _The teacher still stood behind Heero, watching him carefully.

"Mr. Yui, I'm not leaving you until your work is done."

Alert, Heero opened up Java, and in computer-speak followed precisely the instructions on the sheet of paper in front of him. He was to design a simple flash game, that would operate properly and respond to the player. It must also have a scoring system… In a manner of minutes, Heero re-created PacMan, saved it to his disc, and handed the game to his teacher.

"Done", he said, and went back to sleep.

"He finished before Mizuno!" someone quietly whispered. "And he was sleeping during the first 30 minutes too!"

From across the room, Ami had observed the interaction between Heero and Mr. Zyle. _Is he a genius?_ she thought. _Or is there something more to him? After that youma.. and he healed so quickly…_

**xXx**

_Back to our Arabian cutie, Quatre! _

Quatre was at his locker, emptying out his heavy backpack of just-received texts, but for Global Histories. There was a hubbub in the hallway, students lingering and laughing, girls gossiping, and boys showing off. Nearby, a group of girls hung back, watchful of the _Object of their Interest_, Quatre.

"Oh my gosh, he's _so_ cute!!" Mia whispered loudly to her companions.

"He's got a fanclub already, I hear..", Riza added.

Shyly looking away from Quatre whilst blushing, Ziko's meek voice said "I wonder if he's got a girlfriend.."

"Well, why don't you ask him, Ziko?" Riza suggested. "You're very pretty you know."

"What a good idea!" Mia acquiesced. "Yeah, Ziko, you should go ask! Don't be shy – if you want, I can go with you!"

"I-I don't know if that's a good idea guys. He probably already has one."

Riza shook her head. "Well, you can't know for sure til you ask. So why don't you ask? I'll come along too!"

Riza and Mia gently but forcefully took Ziko's arms, and pulled Ziko along in Quatre's direction. A short distance away, Catharina and Chloe – the girls that were watching Quatre at basketball earlier that morning – spotted their rivals, Riza and Mia.

"Chloe," Catharina said, venom dripping from her snake-like tongue, "I see some silly girls approaching our man."

Seductive Chloe smiled. "Oh but we'll beat them to him. Let's go Catharina."

Catharina and Chloe traversed towards Quatre, swinging their hips, adding a slight twirl to their uniform skirts. Riza and Mia were also aware of the presence of the pair.

"Come on now, Ziko, quickly!" Riza prodded. "We have to get to him first.

Mia had spotted the poisonous pair also. Riza and Mia rushed faster, dragging a stumbling Ziko along.

"Guys, c-c-could you slow down a little? A-a-actually, I think I changed my mind!" Ziko nervously said. _Wait, I don't even remember agreeing to them…_

Quatre was still sorting his things, trying to organize his locker, innocently unawares of the girls coming towards him. To his left, Catharina and Chloe were knocking people aside to reach him. To his right were Riza, Mia and Ziko hurrying along. At once, Quatre looked up from the text in his hands. _I feel anger._ The moment he turned around the duo and the trio came at him.

"Whoaa!" cried Quatre, slammed against his locker, dropping his Global Studies text, looking left and right. "C-can I help you?"

Chloe and Catharina seized his right arm.

"Why yes", Chloe said, voice dripping in honey.

"We were wondering if - " Catharina began, but was cut short.

Riza and Mia, the twins, in turn latched on to Quatre.

"Our friend - " Mia

"Ziko has something – " Riza

"To ask of you." Mia

Riza turned towards Ziko.

"Come on Ziko.."

As the twins pushed Ziko forward, Chloe and Catharina fumed.

"We had him first!" Catharina shouted, feeling cheated. She yanked Quatre closer.

Quatre kept looking left and right, puzzled and not at all comprehending the situation.

"Um, girls – "

No one paid him any heed.

"Get off of him skank!" Mia shouted at Catharina. She yanked her off of Quatre.

"Hey, let her go, ugly!" Chloe shoved Mia.

Riza, the peacemaker, tried to separate Catharina, Chloe and Mia – the three were already starting to swipe at each other. People in the hallway began staring.

"Mia, you're better than that." Riza kept jumping in the middle between the three girls, pulling claws out of arms, blocking blows and getting bruised herself. The fighting girls and Riza inadvertently drifted away from Quatre and Ziko.

Quatre stood confused. Ziko, unsure what else to do, bowed to Quatre. Remaining in a bow, she quickly said –

"I'm sorry Quatre-san. Please accept my apologies on behalf of my friends, Riza and Mia!" She sweat profusely. "They are well-behaved, but Chloe and Catharina are their rivals! And they react so… immaturely. Please excuse them, Quatre-san!"

Quatre smiled brilliantly. "D-don't worry about it – "

"C-c-call me, Ziko!" she was still bowing.

"Don't worry about it Ziko. Your friends seem – " He glanced at Riza, Mia, Chloe and Catharina. " – nice. I see that one of them is trying to calm everyone else. And there's no need for that." He took Ziko's hands and made her straighten up. Nervously, Ziko submitted to him.

"Y-yes Quatre-san."

"Ziko, I said it's ok. What was it that your friends said you wanted to ask?"

Ziko's mind went blank. Mortified she tried to remember.

"I-I-I." Frantic, she searched her mind. _What? Why am I here? _She couldn't look at him.

Quatre was patient.

"Actually, Quatre-san, I was wondering if you – if you had a g-girlfriend."

Taken by surprise, Quatre re-evaluated her. Ziko was pretty but – he hardly knew her. At once he thought of Makoto. Her smiling face popped up in his mind. He shook his head to clear the image, and laughed nervously.

Misinterpreting, Ziko felt tears welling up in her eyes. _Oh no! How embarrassing! He must think I'm stupid or something! _She turned around to leave.

Quatre felt her sadness and looked at her again.

"Oh, no Ziko, don't cry! I'm not seeing anyone. And I don't think you're stupid. Here – " Quatre reached into his pocket and pulled out a monogrammed handkerchief – "Q" stitched extravagantly on the soft fabric. "Um – " He held it out to Ziko, whose tears were already spilling, but he could sense some relief in her. Unsure what to do, he just stood there. Afraid that wiping her tears would be too familiar, and not sure what to say. Ziko looked up at him again and anxiously took his handkerchief, careful to avoid touching his hands.

"Th-thank you Quatre-san."

"Please, just call me Quatre. You don't need to be so formal!" he chuckled.

**xXx**

"Ziko, ask him out already!!" Mia encouraged from afar, while swinging an arm at Catharina, who in turn ducked. Behind Catharina was Riza trying to pull Catharina away from Mia. Riza, surprised, received the blow. Chloe laughed melodiously, and Mia turned towards her, glaring.

"Watch it Mia! You guys just stop already!" Riza, infuriated, shouted. Catharina escaped her grasp and went to Chloe's aid.

Mia lunged at Chloe. "Riza, a little help here is all I ask!"

**xXx**

Quatre looked away from the scene.

"Y-you were going to ask me out?" he inquired. What should he say to that?

"Um – " Ziko looked away as she wiped away her tears. She was mortified.

"Well, one date couldn't hurt!" he laughed, showing his brilliant and perfect teeth.

Ziko sighed in relief and looked back at Quatre.

"R-really? You really don't mind?"

"No, of course I don't mind. What did you want to do?"

_Oh, he's so considerate! _Ziko happily thought.

"Anything, as long as I get to be with you."

"Well, of course you'll be with me if we're going on a date!" Quatre laughed. "So no ideas?" he waited.

**xXx**

"Chloe, that Ziko's got her claws in your man!!" Catharina shouted while pulling Mia's hair.

Screaming, Mia growled, "He was never Chloe's to begin with!" She elbowed Catharina and jumped her.

"He _so _was! I mean, who's the prettiest of all of us?!" Chloe shouted.

"Pretty? You're kidding. There's nothing special about you to behold, witch!" Riza had already grown impatient and rushed at her, headbutting Chloe in the stomach. _(Zidane il a tapé! Zidane il a frappé! Zidane il a tapé! Zidane il a frappé! _Lmao. Look up the "Coup de boule" music video and you'll get it… I'll translate the song upon request.)

"Oof!"

**xXx**

Ziko was slightly distracted. "Um, can't think of anything."

Quatre ignored the other girls.

"Well, how about a movie then? Is Friday ok with you?"

"Yeah, sure! After dinner though."

"So you want a dinner too?" he teased.

"N-no, I mean, after I have dinner with my family."

"Oh, so you don't want dinner with me then…"

Ziko, quickly said, "Oh, I'd love to have dinner with you! B-but, my parents are strict about family dinners."

"Y-you don't want me to meet your family. I see."

"I –Quatre!!" Ziko finally understood that Quatre was just teasing. His tactic had worked, and Ziko no longer felt estranged.

"A movie at 8 then?"

"Sure!" Ziko asserted.

"Need me to pick you up?"

"No, that's ok. I'll meet you there."

"You're sneaking out with me. You don't want your parents to know about me."

"Shut up Quatre!" she laughed.

"Well, let's go stop your friends before they get into trouble then."

"Oh, right!" Ziko unconsciously slipped Quatre's handkerchief into her blazer pocket, and walked with him to split up the catfight.

**xXx**

"Ow ow! Quatre, a girlfriend on your first day already?" Duo came up from behind Quatre and patted him on the back. "Man! You're so popular already!"

Quatre was a bit surprised to see Duo.

"Should you really be in school?" Quatre leaned in closer. "Is the alcohol out of your system yet? And where's Wufei?" he whispered.

Duo still spoke in his loud voice. "Wufei decided to skip… I dunno why. Hey! Don't change the subject on me buddy!"

"I'm not!!"

In his singsong voice, Duo chanted, "_Quatre's got a girlfriend, Quatre's got a girlfriend!!_"

Walking in the opposite direction were a group of girls who'd happened to overhear. They were obviously crestfallen…

"No I - where's the Global Histories classroom?" Quatre interrupted.

"This way, playuh!"

"Anyways, it's just one date."

"Wait til the Wu-man hears about this. He hates this place already. He'll be jeal-ous!"

**xXx**

_ADVANCED PHYSICS_

_Why do I have so many classes with this guy? _Ami wondered. She was sneaking a look at Heero, who once again, chose to sit beside her. _So far I have every class with him except for Study Hall. Not that I'm counting_, she blushed. She looked down at her assignment. Everyone was working in groups, except for her and Heero. _There's something strange about him. And I can't forget about that incident when I met him while fighting the youma. I've got to find out more…_

"H-hey, um, Heero", she whispered.

Heero looked up from his paper at her.

"I was wondering, um. Is it okay if we work together?" she asked, blushing.

Without a word, Heero moved his desk and chair toward her.

_Stay focused Ami! This is just to learn more about him. About who he is, and how he could heal so quickly._

They were both on the same problem. Heero quietly read the question from the paper.

"Assuming that…"

Ami's mind wandered. _Could he be another senshi? Or could he be a Knight, like Tuxedo Kamen…?_

" - what is the space craft's actual velocity, as it moves away from the moon?"

Ami couldn't focus at all. She looked up at his dark eyes and felt her heart pound.

"I-I don't know."

"Work it out this way…"

As Heero drew figures on his paper, Ami stared at his writing, vision slightly blurred from wandering thoughts.

"Get it?" Heero asked.

"Y-yeah." Ami lied. _Not really. I can't pay attention! I should ask him now._

"Oh um, H-Heero. Have you heard about the attack in the park a few days ago? I heard there was an alien creature."

**xXx**

_Is she catching on? I was firing a gun at the monster. I don't think there were any witnesses – everyone was knocked out. If she's suspicious.._ Heero's eyes narrowed, glinting with a murderous look. _I'll have to eliminate her._

"Heero? Are you okay?"

Heero looked back at Ami. Immediately, his eyes widened. She was looking at him with a worried look on her face, like that girl from the park, the- !

"Bl-blue hair!" Heero blurted out and pointed.

**xXx**

_AFTER SCHOOL_

Minako was walking home from school, books in her hands.

"Ohh! I probably failed that test!"

She kicked a rock.

"I can't fail.. I don't want to be expelled! But Global Histories is just so boring!"

The sky was already turning dark. The weather forecast had predicted a heavy storm. Minako looked up when she heard a strike of lightning.

"Eep! I better hurry…"

Minako was from a low-income family – her mother was the sole provider of the family. Her dad had left years ago. They couldn't afford much, but Minako managed to be accepted by the Juban Academy based on her excellent grades from her previous school. She was there on scholarship. There was _no_ way she could fail!

"Oh! Excuse me sir", Minako murmured as she bumped into a man. She continued to rush along, oblivious that the man was following her. After several blocks, someone ran up to her. He tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me miss, but I was wondering if you had the time?"

Minako glanced at her watch, and looked up at the enquirer.

"Sir, the hour is four… thirty-five", she said slowly. It was the same man.

With a sick grin on his face, he thanked her.

"Not a problem." She started sprinting. If only she didn't have all these books! Looking behind her Minako saw that the man was chasing after her. She turned around and threw book after book at him, and continued running. All she had left was the backpack. The man faltered, but started catching up again. At that moment Minako removed her backpack and threw it at him, as hard as he could. Though she was a sailor senshi, now she was panicking. She completely forgot her powers, her fighting ability. Running without paying any heed to where she was going, she found herself going in the direction of Makoto's apartment. _Makoto!_

Minako started crying. Drained, she collapsed on the ground, crying. After several moments she tried to stand up again, but stumbled. _I guess there are some regrets for not eating._ She started hiccupping. Rising shakily to her feet, Minako started for Makoto's apartment. It was the closest place… Someone grabbed her arm. Minako screamed. It was the same man again.

**xXx**

Dear readers, please review! Even if an update is due, I won't upload unless I've hit the number of expected reviews! And tell me if you prefer more frequent updates with shorter chapters or not! Again, I apologize for the late upload! One last request: if any of my formatting is funky, or you see any mistakes, don't hesitate to let me know! Sometimes when I upload my documents there are funky changes that FFnet imposes that I'm unaware of.


	7. Trowa's First Kiss

Thank you! For those that reviewed! And for those of you that don't... I hate you!

**serenity wayne : **Well, now you'll know what happened to Minako!

**MoonBunny777 : **Thank you for your reviews! Yes, my upcoming chapters will all have fluff, since I've finally decided on all the pairings!

**SachiNyoko : **This chapter's nice to make up for the mean cliffhanger! And thank you so much for all that you do! You're such a helpful reader. :)

**Hannah : **Yes! Keep feeding me compliments! My egotism will grow fat on them and I'll be updating like crazy! Lol.

**The Night Air : **I'm not sure I understand what you wrote in the review. Lol. But thanks for reviewing!

**Kayla Tsukino : **Aww, thanks! I can't really say anything about Usagi and Heero.. I want you all to find out as you read, and to be able to form your own theories. Aren't things much more fun that way?

**LoveStoriesareMyGuiltyPleasure : **I updated! I updated! Good riddance. :P

So.. This chapter is really long compared to my first chapters. I hope it was worth the wait. There's fluff you know!

I've already decided on the pairings. Some of you may like it. Some of you won't. Please don't make pairing requests anymore. I've already given you guys plenty of time to vote. As for the newer readers, I'm really sorry! Maybe for the next story?

Last thing before we start... My stories are going to take a more serious turn, so there won't be a joke at every corner anymore. But I will still try to add humor like always!

* * *

"Hehehe. Where you goin missy?"

Now that Minako looked, the stranger had a rugged, street quality to him. She backed away at snail's pace, as he advanced upon her, licking his dry lips. Predator-like, the hunter drew nearer.

"Get the hell away from me!" she cried out. She whimpered when she realized that there seemed to be no one around. They were in an isolated area… No one would hear her.

Vicious, the vagabond lunged at her, pressing her against a wall. His husky, unbrushed breath choking her.

"I like it when you run, you know. Your skirt comes up a little."

Minako wriggled to get free, but the vagrant forced himself on her, allowing her no means of escape.

"Come on honey. Be sweet to me…"

His hands roamed and Minako screamed, but still no one came.

_Oh god!_ thought Minako. _What'll I do? How do I get out of this? Will he kill me? Oh!_ Minako shrieked again.

"Get the fuck off of me! Somebody! Help! He – "

The bum covered her mouth with his grimy hand. Still in a sweet voice, he coaxed:

"Shh shh shhhhh, don't be like that. I'll be gentle you know."

The engine of a motorcycle could be heard in the distance – Minako headbutt her captor and screamed once more.

"Help! Oh my god, please help me! I'm over here! Heeeel – " The captor muffled the weeping girl.

"Bitch, you better listen to me if you want to live," he threatened. He pulled out a pocket knife and held it against her cheek. Minako's eyes widened.

"Now, will you listen to me?" he asked once again in a nectar-sweet voice. Sobbing, Minako closed her eyes and nodded.

"I don't think so!" a new voice interjected.

"What the fuck do you think you're – "

The force of the man's body was pulled off of her. Gasping, Minako sunk down and crawled away from whatever was happening. Her eyes were still closed and she was still bawling. She rocked herself and hyperventilated. In the background she heard blows land and two men grunting, and a final groan of pain. Footfalls approached her and her breathing quickened and her heart was out of control. She gasped, drinking in the air like she was parched. She overfilled on the air, poisoning herself with oxygen, nitrogen, argon, carbon dioxide… Minako's hands curled, her lips, hands and feet tingled. She sunk further onto the ground, absolutely losing control of herself.

"Hey," someone whispered.

Minako whimpered. This was a different person, an alien voice! What did he want? She was hard to understand as she wheezed, but the stranger could barely make out her saying:

"C-c-can't f-f.."

"What is it? Slow your breathing down, it's okay."

"Can't feel my m-my hands. Wh-what d'you w-want?" she hiccupped. Her breathing steadied somewhat, but she was still paralyzed with fear. Minako couldn't wait for an answer – her thoughts raced. How does she know she can trust this guy?! "C-c-can't move. Tired." She blacked out, collapsing in the stranger's arms. The stranger sighed, and picked her off the grimy ground of the alleyway, wet with run-off.

"You can come to my place. Any objections?"

He waited. No response but the soft patter of rain beginning to fall on the pavement.

"Nope, let's go."

**xXx**

Heero pulled his motorcycle to a stop. He put the kickstand to use and let the bike rest on it. Heero lifted the seat to pull out a waterproof cover, and draped it over the bike. Already it was starting to rain. He took slow, languid strides to the apartment, not caring that he was getting wet. (but he cared about his bike? oO) Before he could pull the key out of his pocket, Duo pulled the door open.

"Hey, Heero!! I sensed you'd come. I could feel your murderous intent, and so could Quatre!"

"Hnn." Heero stepped into the room, soaking the carpet. He stood for a while, expectantly. Looking around the living room, he saw Wufei silently watching TV, Quatre seated in an armchair completing some homework, oblivious to everyone else. There was Duo, Quatre and Wufei present. Where was Trowa?

"Isn't Trowa gonna come berate me for soaking his nice, clean carpet?" he demanded.

Quatre quietly got up from his seat and closed the door behind Heero. Nervously, he answered, "Well, Trowa isn't back yet."

"Didn't he go to school today?" came the leader's voice, with his characteristic ambience of self-importance.

"He left, same time Quatre did," Wufei replied, eyes still on the TV screen.

Duo stood uneasily, in the same spot as when he first greeted Heero.

"I didn't see him at school today." Quatre blurted.

"That's because you don't have any classes with him, moron!" Duo exclaimed. "I saw him earlier today, we had lunch together! Now you don't need to make us worry, Trowa's fine!"

"Wufei." Heero addressed the Chinese boy, who hadn't said much thus far.

"It's about 6 o' clock now. Most of the students are off by 4. He hasn't said anything to me," he calmly stated.

Heero grunted in response, and then started for his room. "If he doesn't show up or contact us somehow by noon tomorrow, we're going to have to report him missing to our superiors." Without another word, the boy soldier sealed himself in his room. The other three were unsurprised by his cold-heartedness. This was Heero after all.

**xXx**

_I'm going to need to follow up on that Mizuno girl_, Heero considered. _And that embarrassing outburst during class today... I'm going to have to be more careful. _Heero slid onto his bed, and stared up at his ceiling, contemplating. _Any more inquiries from her and that girl will be gone._ His eyes narrowed._ I may have to eliminate her. She saw me with the gun, and now I'm sure she recognizes me._ Heero closed his eyes, and was drifting to sleep. Something clicked in his mind, and he bolted upright. _Wait! If that was her in the park that day… The monster! And she wasn't hurt. She got away without a scratch._ He drew up his knees against his chest and looked down at his feet. _I've got to think about this… _Slowly, he lay back again, and rested his head against the pillow. _I've got to remember…_ Once more, Heero began to slumber, this time, undisturbed.

**xXx**

_THE DAY OF THE FIGHT_

_**The present Heero, the Heero of Now, of Today, floated through the sky, looking down below, replaying the skirmish. Past Heero had received a call from his superiors. **_

"_**There is a disturbance in the local park. Investigate." Dial tone.**_

_**Without delay, Heero hurried to the park. No thoughts floated through his mind, no questions. All would be revealed in due time. From road to road, through grass and greenery, he navigated. Screams and cries for mercy could be heard. He dashed to its source. Heero leaped over a bench and scrambled through some shrubbery, and encountered the source of much suffering. In the center of the park, roaring, was a monster taking the form of a chimera, a hybrid of plant and lion. Heero ducked behind a tree and evaluated his foe. **_A monster_**, he thought. **_Weaknesses? Unknown. Intent? Cause chaos. Attacks?_** Heero observed, taking in as much as he could. Time was precious here. Civilians' lives were at stake. Those numbers would count against him. **_Well_**, thought Heero,**_ I'll just have to avoid that creature's vine whips and flaming breath.

_**Then commenced the battle. The monster had in its grips an elderly man, flailing for his life. The monster's hold on him tightened. The vines encircled the man like pythons and constricted him, as if draining him of energy while killing by means of asphyxiation. Heero rolled forwards from behind the tree, took aim, and fired several shots at the vines holding the old man captive. Some of his shots had missed, but three of five vines snapped. The remaining two vines could barely hold the man up in the air much longer. Quivering from overuse of its remaining appendages, the monster released the man, who began to plummet through the air, and scampered away. **_Damn, it's fast! _**Heero rolled forward and caught the man. Other people were trying to flee. A police officer was racing by. Heero caught hold of him.**_

"_**Hey!" he shouted at the officer. "Take this guy to safety," he shoved the older man into the officer, "and give me your gun and ammo!"**_

"_**You got it!" The nervous officer took hold of the barely conscious man, and emptied his pockets and removed from his belt two guns and several magazines. "I'm outta here, I can't handle **_**that**_**!"**_

_**Angry, the monster reared on its hind legs and unleashed a fiery breath into the sky. Its ensuing call mimicked a dragon's resounding battle cry – a rumbling timbre that could put Thor and Zeus to shame. The earth trembled submissively beneath the colossal fiend as it stomped towards Heero. By then, everyone had fled from the park but for the few unconscious. Heero rolled to the side, picking up the officer's guns as the monster narrowly missed crushing Heero. On one knee, Heero fired several shots at the beast's legs. He successfully crippled the monster, rendering its left forepaw lame. Once more it tilted its head back to let out a sickly green flame, simultaneously swinging a vine whip towards him. Heero rolled to the side, scraping himself on the burning debris along the way. Unexpectedly, the second whip wrapped around Heero's wrist – the one holding the gun – and drug him around. Heero groaned, and unintentionally dropped the gun. He lost feeling in his right arm. The first vine whip encircled Heero's ankle. Though previously incapable of doing so, the beast was now infuriated, anger powering the whips to raise Heero in the air. Heero began losing consciousness and the monster slammed him into the ground. An explosion of pain burst in him, spreading from the source of the impact through the rest of his body. Its vines released him, and the chimerical creature encircled him like a wolf, as if deciding which part to eat first. Heero was beyond help now. **_

"_**Hahahaha! I'm a little hungry.. It's pointless to try to escape!" The first time he heard the monster's words. Just when it lunged at him, everything went black. **_

_**After half an eternity spent trapped in darkness, Heero regained consciousness. He opened his eyes. All was white. He strained to adjust to the light. **_

"_**Shine Aqua Illusion!!" someone called out a few feet away.**_

_**Objects gained outlines, but still, everything was bright. Heero barely saw a figure clad in a sailor-girl's uniform. Heero's vision blurred, and then finally cleared. The figure had short blue hair. In her hands she held a sword of ice… **_Am I hallucinating?_** he thought. **_There's no way… _**It was too real to be imagination. He himself could feel the cold, the frozen monster a short distance away sucking away his heat. The figure swung the sword and shattered the sculpture. Shimmering shards of ice shot everywhere, but melted before they could cut anything. **_

_**Heero's head pounded. He groaned, and closed his eyes. Light footsteps on the grass. Cold mist – something frost-like touched his body, everywhere. The pain dulled. He opened his eyes again, and saw a face. Blue eyes, blue hair. Cold at his temples eased him to sleep. **_

"_**Blue… hair."**_

**xXx**

Heero had fallen off his bed. He was teeming with sweat. _I remember. _He thought. _I remember __**everything**__._

**xXx**

Minako couldn't think. She was so confused. Through the tingling and the numbness she could scarcely feel arms lifting her. Someone was carrying her up a flight of stairs. She could feel the stranger's legs moving one step at a time. His breathing was even. Minako opened her eyes and looked up at her savior. She caught a glimpse of long brown bangs before closing her eyes again. Though she was conscious, she was too tired to keep her eyes open. They were tired and swollen from crying. She pretended to be sleeping. His steps slowed, then he came to a complete halt.

"Guys, open up, it's me!" he shouted through what might have been a door.

**xXx**

"Get it Maxwell." Wufei commanded. He was still watching TV.

"You get it!" was Duo's retort.

"You're closer."

"Not anymore!" Duo jumped up off the couch and ran into his room.

A muffled shout came through the door. "Hurry up!"

Wufei sighed loudly, scooted back on the sofa, and arched his back over the arm so that his upper body dangled over it. Upside down, he muttered, "Doesn't he have a key?" Then he spoke: "Quatre, please?"

"Alright." There was not a trace of resentment in his voice. Quatre looked up from his homework and set the papers on the coffee table and opened the door. He was surprised to find Trowa with a weepy girl in his arms. "What did you – "

"Don't jump to conclusions. I'll explain. Wufei, make room."

"Ugghhhh," he complained, getting off the couch. "You know you're not allowed to bring home strays. You can't keep her. Heero's gonna be pissed."

"Why am I pissed?"

Heero was standing in the hallway, looking at them. Trowa had his back to Heero, and was laying the girl down on the couch. When he turned around, Heero got a glimpse of the girl.

"Everyone. Kitchen. NOW."

Obedient, Wufei went to the kitchen. Duo could hear well enough from his room, and complied. But Quatre lingered.

"Quatre – "

"I'll stay and watch the – ."

"Fine."

Heero turned around and left. Once in the kitchen and out of earshot, he glared at Trowa and began the interrogation.

"Trowa. Explain. What the hell is she doing here?" His voice was low and dangerous.

"She was about to be raped. No one else was around so I helped her."

"That's fine and all, but why didn't you leave her somewhere else? Why did you bring her back here? You were born with a brain, why don't you use it!" Heero challenged.

"Wouldn't a hospital have been more suitable?" Duo asked, stepping around the insult.

Heero ignored him. "We'll have to kill her," he stated, as if it was the only option.

"W-we don't need to kill her! She doesn't know anything!" Trowa protested, his voice stepping up an octave.

Heero and Trowa stared each other down.

"So? It doesn't mean she won't be curious. She'll try to learn more about you, Trowa."

"Heero, is a life really so insignificant to you?" Trowa countered. "If every time that you'd said 'We'll have to kill this person' and we succumbed, how many people would be left living on this planet?"

Heero looked away, then looked back at Trowa with lackluster eyes. "Human beings procreate at a high enough rate that the dead are easily replaced by the newborn."

But Trowa stood his ground.

"She's not going to die. I don't care what you say."

"Are you disobeying orders? You know what happens to the noncompliant. And you know who would have to eliminate the insurgent. Do you think that I would hesitate for a single moment?"

Silence. Trowa and Heero stared each other down, the air, permeated with their persistence and will to be domineering. Then they both sought reinforcement from their companions. Wufei and Duo looked uneasy.

"We came here to complete a mission," Wufei stated. He took the place beside Heero. "To destroy her is not cruel. It's better we eliminate her before she gets involved in anything. Should she learn too much – she'll become our enemies' target. Who knows what she'd have to endure in that case."

Duo placed a reassuring hand on Trowa's shoulder while boldly looking Heero straight in the eye. "Heero, just let her go. We'll leave her somewhere else while she's unconscious. She won't have learned anything. You and Wufei are just overreacting."

"Looks like you win then," Wufei said, " – we all know what side Quatre's going to take."

"You guys deal with it. I've got to investigate something… And _**don't**_ forget the mission." With that Heero returned to his room.

**xXx**

"Tsukino residence", Usagi hastily answered. The phone was still on its first ring when she grabbed it.

An automated message initiated. An over-jubilant voice offered redemption from debt. Usagi hung up. _What am I waiting for? Why am I so nervous? He's not going to call… he doesn't even have my number._ Usagi raced upstairs to her bedroom and jumped on her bed. While muffling her face with a pillow she screamed. _I can't stop thinking about him – that guy. Heero. Yui Heero. What a mysterious guy! I don't even know if there's any possibility of running into him again._ She leaned over the edge of her bed and reached under to pull out a box. From the container she drew the leather jacket he gave her, and slipped it on. Usagi walked towards her the mirror and gazed at her reflection, and imagined him standing beside her. Closing her eyes, Usagi tilted her head downwards and inhaled slowly. Heero's scent filled her nostrils and she pictured him clearly, and visualized arms circling around her. She smiled as she imagined a conversation with him.

_Heero! Do you miss me?_

**Of course I do**, he'd say, while holding her close.

_I miss you more though. _And then she'd blush, so prettily. Heero would comment on that.

**You're so beautiful. I thought of you every single day. **He'd gaze at her warmly, then pull her in for a kiss.

"Oh, Heero," she sighed, just before tilting her face upward and puckering her lips, preparing for the crushing but passionate impact of their lips colliding. Usagi was closed eyes and fish lips, hands on imaginary shoulders.

"Um, _**sis**_."

Usagi fell backwards as she tried to remove the jacket as quickly as she could. Shingo was peeking through her door and giving her a peculiar look.

"SHINGO! What the heck are you doing in my room?!"

"Dinner's almost – "

"Why don't you knock!! I could've been naked you know!"

To this, Shingo twitched and his eyes widened. "Wh-why would you be naked?"

"That's not the point! The point is that this is MY room, and you should knock before entering!"

Forgetting the "naked" comment, quick-witted Shingo started to smile mischievously.

"Who's Heero?"

Usagi was still on her back, twitching and wrestling the jacket off and grumbling a great deal.

"S-i-i-i-s," he began in a singsong voice, "Who's Heero??"

"Get outta here, twerp!"

A textbook was thrown his way, which he dodged easily by ducking his head.

"I missed the first time on purpose, now get out!"

"I'm gonna ask Dad then!" He turned to race down the hallway.

Within nanoseconds, Usagi was off the ground and had seized Shingo by his shirt. He hadn't even made it a single step. A vicious look in her eyes, she whispered, with the most treacherous voice she could muster:

"Say anything to Dad and you're dead. But your video games go before you. You die _alone_."

"AIIIEEEE! Mom!! Usagi-nee-chan's trying to kill me again!"

Shingo jumped from her claws and scampered away.

_That'll teach him_, she thought. Usagi walked back into her room, closing the door behind her. She picked up Heero's jacket and hastily put it away. Without a backwards glance, she left her room and descended the stairs.

The aroma of her mother's cooking hit her with full force, and her stomach began to growl. From the perfumes of the wonderful dishes, she could tell that Ikuko had made dim sum and dumplings, accompanied by steamed Jasmine rice, egg noodles prepared with roast duck, and a wonderful chicken broth full of meatballs and vegetables. _Chinese tonight!_ she thought gleefully, and rushed the rest of the way to the dining room. _Delicious foooood_, she thought, drooling.

**xXx**

"_Ohhh_," Minako moaned.

She rolled over on the couch; the comforter draped over her spilled onto the floor, exposing her legs. She was just _so_ tired. Someone beside her yawned, just when she was about to. Her eyes snapped open. She recollected everything that had occurred that day – from the awful Global Histories exam to her walk home… _The walk home!_ Eyes darting around she found everything alien and nothing familiar. _Where am I? I never made it home!_ She panicked. _That man – he was trying to…!_ To her right a blond boy a year or two older than herself was seated, gazing at her intently. Minako gasped.

"Wh-what's going on? Where am I?" Her thoughts were jumping around in her mind, too quick to process, too many to distinguish one from another. "Who are you? What are you doing? What happened? H-how did I get here?" The questions wouldn't stop. "What do you want from me? What did you – wh-what did you do to me? Who brought me here?"

The boy made a strange motion with his hand and instantly she was pacified. She no longer felt the impulse to chatter incessantly. The questions remained, but they were no longer her entire focus. Her impatience for answers diminished and quietude settled over her.

"Please answer me," she asked, every bit of her perplexed. She looked away from the stranger and up at the ceiling, noticing the ceiling tiles, and focusing her attention on them to stay calm.

The boy who sat beside her sighed, seemingly dismayed, as if what she was asking was impossible.

"I can't say anything. And it would do you good not to ask too many questions. You're safe now, so for the time being, I want you to focus on getting better. I'll take you back home later."

He smoothed her hair, but Minako refused to look away from the ceiling. She simply lay immobile, and refused to give away any feeling – on her face or through physical movement – though she enjoyed the soothing motions. _I wish he would answer me…_ but her thoughts were interrupted. She found his presence alleviating, and hoped he would stay longer, even though she had no clue who he was. She wanted to turn her face into his hand, into that warm feeling he gave off – like lying on the beach in the sun, calm and relaxing. As if knowing exactly what sensations she was feeling, the boy shyly drew back for a moment, before he continued smoothing her hair. She closed her eyes and was beginning to lose focus and doze off, but there was one last question she had to ask before she could relax again.

"Who… was that boy with the brown hair?"

The boy faltered for a moment, and didn't leave her side until she fell asleep again.

**xXx**

"How is she?" asked the boy with the bangs.

Trowa was lying on the bunk bed he shared with Quatre.

"Is she getting any better? She isn't still upset, is she?"

Concern was written clearly on the half of his face that was visible. Never before had he so explicitly displayed sentiment.

Quatre was sitting back in a chair in the corner of their room. He didn't need any confirmation to know that Trowa had already grown fond of the girl.

"Is she well enough for you to take her back home yet, Quatre?"

Quatre knew of course, that Trowa still wanted to stay by her, to protect her… Trowa was well aware of his friend's ability; most acutely at this moment, and he was shameless about it.

"She's still confused, of course. I think she'll need a little more time before she's going anywhere. Thankfully, Heero's out of the way."

Quatre felt relief. To be specific, he felt _Trowa's_ relief.

"She saw you, Trowa. I think it's ok for you to take her home instead. You're the one that saved her. I think she wants to talk to you," he hinted. "I'm rather tired." With this Quatre stood up, walked over to his bed, and collapsed, snoring rather… unconvincingly.

Trowa, taking the hint, smiled, and said, "See you in the morning."

**xXx**

Heero was in his room. The solitary soldier as always. On the floor he'd laid out the energy map sent to him, and the blueprints to the apartment complex. With colored markers he marked the locations of the energy "hotspots". He'd have to investigate later… And find out more about Mizuno.

_Mizuno_… Already he was distracted. Why couldn't he get his mind off the girl? Uncharacteristically, he blushed. Both embarrassed and somewhat angered, he ground his teeth, then stared at the two maps, and held the marker with a death grip. _The mission, the mission, gotta focus._ He saw her face, soft blue eyes closing, long lashes fluttering as she looked down shyly. Heero threw the marker at the wall and cursed himself. _What's happening?! _Trying once more to look at the maps, to _see_ the maps, Heero compared the two diagrams. His back tensed and he clenched fistfuls of carpet. _Who is she? I can't kill her yet… If she was able to defeat the monster, single-handedly, and escape without a scratch… Whose side is she on? Was that monster a bio-weapon sent by the "Moon Princess"? What does Mizuno have to do with all this?_ It was then that Heero decided to pay Miss Mizuno a visit.

**xXx**

Trowa walked into the living room, and stood for a moment, admiring her. It was quiet, now that Wufei and Duo were back in their room - which was quiet unusual, considering they got along as well as Sunnis and Shiites. The girl was still lying on the couch. She was sleeping - the picture of tranquility - which put him at ease. She seemed a great deal calmer than earlier that day. He didn't want to wake her - but he had to take her home soon or Heero would change his mind and kill her. He approached her.

**xXx**

Minako was awake. She was lying on her left side; her head was turned so that she was facing the couch – so no one could see her face. She feigned sleep while she listened to footsteps coming towards her. _Is it that blond guy again? Or the brown-haired guy?_

"You okay?"

She didn't recognize that voice. Or maybe she did. Minako wasn't sure. But it definitely wasn't the blond boy from earlier. She turned to face her visitor, who was turned in such a way that she couldn't see his face – just his long brown bangs. The boy was wearing uniform pants – just like the boys' uniform at her school. He had on a white undershirt.

The boy looked directly at her. Immediately she recognized the green eyes. The boy from school! From her Global Histories class! What was he...?

"I see that you're awake. I'm taking you home."

All she could do was stare at him.

"Come on, I have to take you home now."

"Who are you?" she finally asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Her face was rough - encrusted with the remnants of the evaporated tears. There were salt deposits all over her face, and something mud-like in her hair.

"We don't have time for questions. And it's better you don't know anything. Let's go."

Minako didn't say anything. She was still in shock - this boy. He saved her? And he went to the same school as her. She wouldn't be able to ask today.. maybe the next time they had Global Histories together then? And what was with his attitude? Why did he want her to leave so badly?

"I'm going to have to blindfold you. And no questions. Tell me where your house is."

The boy came towards Minako and kneeled in front of her, and slipped a blindfold over her eyes. She sat unmoving, wary of the boy, and feeling slightly turned on... Maybe being blindfolded was one of her sexual fetishes? _Oh my gosh,_ she thought. _I can't think about things like _**that**_ right now._ Fortunately for Minako, she wasn't the kind to blush. Her voice, however wavered.

"I-I live on the corner of.. Just take me to the post office, n-near the Mont-Thabor bakery. You can see my apartment from there."

If she were more like herself, Minako would have quarreled with anyone giving her orders, but now she was too tired. She no longer felt the resolve to resist. All she wanted was to sleep some more, but more than that, she wanted to go home.

The boy was still kneeling in front of her; she was still sitting on the couch; she could feel the heat emanating from his body, just inches away from her own. Though her face didn't show it, she was truly elated to have a boy – this boy particularly – so close to her.

"You can walk right?" he asked; his breath converging with her skin aroused her. _Oh my gosh... Minako! Calm down!_ she rebuked herself. Her breathing became uneven. She was so conscious of herself. He was aware of this. Well, not of her arousal though...

"Are you ok? Can you breathe?" his calm stature had suddenly broken down, replaced with worry. He held her shoulders, trying to look at her face, searching for any symptom of illness.

"I'm fine, just. Just tired."

Hesitantly, the boy released her, and stood up. He took her by her hands and pulled her up.

"Well come on then. We have to go. The storm's over but it's already dark out."

_What's with me? _she thought. _Ever since he put on the blindfold... _She didn't blush visibly, but heat was collecting in her face. She blindly followed him, naïveté once more triumphing over her senses.

**xXx**

He led her slowly out the apartment. He held her hands gently, ever-mindful of the fragile girl he had protected. The girl was still in her school uniform, and she looked tousled and somnolent. The boy _would_ do something, would lift her and carry her, would protect her, and would stay by her side... If only he could. Instead, he led her to his motorcycle, and instructed her to get on, and to hold on tight while he took her to the afore-mentioned post office next to the bakery. He sighed as he drove through the streets, traversing the city. He purposely drove slowly, taking the round-a-bout passages, savoring each minute with the girl sitting in front of him. (He wasn't sure that she was strong enough to hold on to him if she sat behind him.) As they drove, they spoke. Or rather, she asked questions, which he would leave unanswered.

"Who are you?" she asked. The girl's voice, timid, could barely be heard over the wind and the motorcycle's loud motor. Trowa blinked, and, though knowing he wouldn't tell her, still answered her in his head.

_I?_, he'd say,_ I am a Gundam pilot, from the L3 space colony._

"Do you go to my school? You're the one that's in my class, aren't you?"

_Yes. I sat two rows ahead of you, one column to the right._

"Aren't you going to say anything? Anything at all?"

_I really wish I could._

"At least tell me your name, since it seems we go to the same school."

_I wish I knew that myself._

The girl sighed.

"I'm Minako Aino. But everyone else calls me Mina."

_My codename is Trowa Barton. Is that a name?_

"Trowa."

Minako was surprised to hear him speak. She turned to look up at his face, but the reflections from all the streetlights and signs running along his helmet shield obscured his visage. Trowa was looking straight ahead, so affixed on driving, that he didn't seem to notice her. Minako leaned back into him, starting to drift to sleep again.

"Trowa," she whispered. "I like the sound of that."

Trowa secretly enjoyed the sound of her voice, and glanced down at her through the security of his helmet.

**xXx**

"Where's your house?" he asked. They had pulled up in front of the post office.

Minako was still sleeping, but she managed to murmur:

"...an apartment. Second floor of building B, apartment 13."

Trowa managed to locate the apartment, but by then, Minako was still asleep. And refused to wake up.

"Wake up."

No answer. He nudged her. She moaned, and turned her head. Still asleep.

"You're home."

She began to mutter, but her words were muffled by sleep. The girl clearly was not going to wake up any time soon. Again, Trowa sighed. Then he parked his motorcycle, held Minako still as he got off, and gently lifted her from her seat. Seeing that the entryway up the stairs was narrow, he cursed. Trowa turned Minako's body so that they were both chest to chest. He carefully wrapped her legs around his waist, and carried her up the stairs. Luckily, she subconsciously knew what he was doing, and wrapped herself around him. _She's too light. And so frail. Mina-chan's like a little doll you have to be careful with. _Trowa paused on the stairs. _Mina-chan? What right do I have to be so familiar?_ He silently scolded himself and continued up the steps. _After this, I'll probably never speak to her again. At least, I shouldn't._ He considered whether or not he could stay away from a girl like this. Trowa paused at the top of the stairs, on the landing just steps away from her apartment. Tenderly, he tipped her face back so he could look at her. With one arm around her waist, he supported her against him, with the other, gently stroking her face. She was beautiful, even post-traumatic event, she was beautiful. Even with her face smudged with dirt, her hair wet with rain and tears, he knew he wanted her.

"Mmm," she moaned. "Tr-Trowa?" She sounded like she was waking up.

Mortified, Trowa stumbled the last few steps, and fell backward. Feeling trapped with his back against the door, a half-asleep girl straddling him, he didn't know what to do. He vehemently pushed her off.

"Ow!" She seemed to be more awake then. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"You're home, you're safe, _**I'm**_ leaving," he rudely answered in a slightly high-pitched voice.

Trowa turned around and descended the stairs at an alarming speed.

"But where the hell is all my stuff?! Where're my books, my backpack, my purse?"

"How should I know," he responded coldly.

Feeling affronted, Minako scoffed, shouted an unclean name, and let herself in the apartment. By then, Trowa was already on his bike. Still, he couldn't be angry with her.

"I'll do one last thing for you," he whispered.

**xXx**

Hours later, Trowa returned to her apartment. This time, he had all her things. He had spent most of the evening searching around the area where he had "abducted" her. Just as he was about to give up and go back home, he spotted a textbook sprawled on the sidewalk. He stopped, and opened it, looking for the owner's name and saw, written in sweet handwriting "Superstar Mina Aino" with bubbly hearts beside the name. Following the path Trowa found the rest of her belongings. Now that he was here at her apartment, he felt anxious. Carrying her things, Trowa walked up the stairs and rang the doorbell. It was late, but Trowa hoped he could just get it over with. No one answered the door. He rang the doorbell again.

Behind him, a woman called out. "Can I help you?"

Trowa turned to face the new person. She was a blonde-haired woman, who looked much like Minako – but with wrinkles.

"Just returning some stuff I found," he said.

"Oh, why that's all Mina's. Here, I'll let you in."

The woman unlocked the door and they both stepped into the apartment. The place was a mess – there were many things strewn carelessly about, and some unfinished food left out on the table. There was a slight odor in the air. He started to twitch. Trowa breathed slowly, so as to avoid filling his lungs with the pungent air as long as he could.

"Could you just leave her stuff beside her bed?" Ms. Aino asked.

"Where's her room?"

"Down the hallway, last door on the right."

Trowa was about to hurry to her room so he could leave, but Ms. Aino stopped him.

"Oh! I'm really glad you brought her things. I don't know how to thank you. It's really late now... Go ahead and let yourself out after you've set down her bag. You seem really nice – feel free to come by again if you want. Maybe at more convenient hours though?"

"Maybe. And it _is_ late... but why are you just now getting home?" Trowa asked before he could stop himself.

The woman laughed, and waved a hand over the apron she was wearing, that Trowa hadn't noticed before.

"I'm a waitress; I work at a bar! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a shower."

Trowa saw her enter a room on the other end of the hallway, then went to Minako's room. He soundlessly carried her belongings, and set them down to the right of her nightstand. He gazed down at the sleeping figure, tangled in her sheets, sleeping in fetal position. Since he had last seen her, she had showered and changed into cute boy shorts and a Keroppi t-shirt. Seeing her this way, breathing easily, relieved him. The girl, this doll... she was so beautiful. Trowa reached out and brushed aside some bangs shrouding her face. He traced the line of her jaw, ran his fingers through her long, glossy hair...

"Tr-Trowa," she whispered from her dreams.

He couldn't hold back anymore. From the first moment he saw her, earlier that day, he knew she was the only one that could be right for him. And it was because of who he was, that he knew they couldn't be together.

"I wish we didn't have to say goodbye, Mina-chan," he whispered.

He leaned down, and stroked her neck as he kissed her delicately on her cute, pouty lips. He savored the electrifying feeling spreading through him, and quietly walked away.

**xXx**

_**There were crows crying out somewhere. Rei was standing in a bright place. The floor beneath her was white, as well as the blinding sky. She couldn't tell where land and heaven met. From far away Rei could feel the warmth of a flame. She walked towards it, quickly, but tentatively, not wanting to lose concentration. She was meditating, and though she was physically at her family's temple, her spirit was exploring another world – where Truth lie. She was seeking Truth. When she arrived at the great burning pyre, she called out, voice echoing.**_

"_**Sacred Fire! I pursue reality! What do you see?!"**_

_**Her crows, Deimos' and Phobos' voices answered.**_

"_**Look into the flame."**_

_**Obeisant, Rei gazed into the blazing heat, found the conjured image and fell into it, trying to see what her guardians saw.**_

_**Rei was Ami Mizuno and Sailor Mercury.**_

"_**Wh-what are you doing?" she cried out, in Ami's voice.**_

_**There was a boy wearing a pilot's suit standing in front of her, with a gun aimed right at her. **_

"_**Die," the boy with unkempt brown hair said, cold blue eyes boring into hers.**_

"_**H-Heero!" Ami and Rei gasped.**_

_**He pulled the trigger.**_

* * *

**BONUS MINI**

Heero: So did you decide to kill her? Is that why you took so long?

_Heero smiles, hopeful._

Trowa: No, I took advantage of her!

_Trowa giggles, then high-fives Duo_.

Heero: D'ohh!

_Quatre, nearby, is mortified at his best friend Trowa's uncharacteristic lecherousness, and cries._

* * *

Ha! Fluff! Are you happy?

Okay, quick note: from now onwards, Minako will be simply "Mina". Now I like to keep the Japanese name, if I can, but typing out "Minako" every single time is like using "Alexandra" every time. I'm not really lazy, but it just sounds too... formal I guess? Mina sounds cuter anyways. And.. I decided to aim for updates twice a month. The chapters will be kind of long, like this one. As always, R/R, because even if an update is due, I'm not uploading if I don't get enough reviews! (And I was nice too, because this chapter came out a week early!)


	8. Heero Asks WHO Out!

This one's way short, I know! Sorry if it sucks! And it's a late update, I know! Please don't kill me! Dx _**So**_ much has happened, and I'm not gonna get into that. I've already started work on the next couple of chapters, please bear with me. I'll try to be timely with updates, but no promises. I'll be honest with ya, I still haven't made final decisions on pairings, but I'll ease into them. The ones I chose are pretty obvious, but just in case... :

Trowa + Mina

Wufei + Rei (typical, I know Dx)

Quatre + Makoto

And to those that reviewed, thanks! I'll reply on the next chapter, which will be out early! I'll aim to make that one a little longer (it's only at 3500 words right now) Really busy cuz I gotta run to the airport in a few minutes. =o

* * *

"Miss Tsukino!"

Usagi was _just_ leaving the English classroom when her teacher had called her. _Oh man!! He remembered!_ She started racing down the hallway.

"Oi! Tsukino! Get back here!"

Her teacher followed after her.

_I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date! Fourth period!!_ was her excuse to get away from the English teacher. She turned around when she thought she lost him, and slowed her pace when she turned the corner of the hallway. She stepped quickly towards her next class, thinking she was safe. Just then, someone had grabbed and yanked on her shirt collar, momentarily choking her, making her drop all her books.

"Aiiieeee! What's this?!" she started to scream. She began a long trail of curses, which inspired a disciplinary cuff on the neck. Pain was shooting along her spine.

"Owww! St-stooooop it, _please_!"

"Miss Tsukino! Can you explain to me the meaning of _this_?!"

Her teacher showed her her test... She had received 0 marks for it!

"Your entire test was blank! Did you even try? Why don't you make an effort in my class? EEEEHHHH?!! There is a wet stain in the corner. Drool?! Why do you continue to sleep in my class?"

Usagi was about to start bawling. Her eyes grew wide, hardly able to contain all the salty tears much longer. Merciless, her teacher's tirade commenced.

"Did you even read the assigned book? _Alice in Wonderland_?! Tsukino! Look at me when I speak!"

It was often hard to comprehend the teacher's heavily European-accented Japanese for the students, but to Usagi, he spoke complete nonsense. Even his English was accented – how was one to learn good English?! She simply stared at her too-handsome teacher with wide eyes. _Arisu in Wondelandu? _(she pronounces it in Japanese accent) _What is that???! And what kind of accent is it? French, German, Greek, Latin? Do people even speak Latin anymore...?_ He was still lecturing but already she couldn't focus.

"Tsukino!"

"Yes! Ohh, Zechs sensei, please _please_ let me retake the test!" she pleaded in the most polite Japanese terms.

"In English!!"

"Oh, hai – uhh yes! Puh-lease, to allow me do test! S-second chance?" she asked hesitantly.

Her teacher sighed. His long platinum blond hair obscured the face of defeat as he lowered his head.

"O-okay. But you must read the assignment! You're already behind the class. One more bad score like this, and tutoring will be mandatory. Retake the test. You have one week. You are _**now**_ dismissed!"

In that same flashy manner as always, English professor Zechs walked away, his long hair swaying as he strode in that sexy, confident manner. Several girls nearby sighed as he strode by. Rumors had it that Zechs was an ex-soldier...

_EW I just thought of my English teacher as sexy! _She hastily turned around, bumping into a student and dropping all her books.

_Aww, again! Today's a bad day!_ Vision bleary, she wiped away a tear as she sunk to the ground and began collecting her things before anyone could notice. _It's not my fault I can't understand the teacher. And he's just so boring! Zechs is the worst teacher ever!_

"Stop making a scene and get up."

"H-Heero?"

She was looking up into the face of the dazzling youth who she'd helped purchase groceries just days before.. His serious eyes bore into hers. For some reason – Heero seemed so tense. He held her by the elbows as he helped her up and handed her her books.

"I didn't expect to see you here – so you're a student here?"

Usagi's attempt at conversation prompted little in return.

"Yes."

"So you're one of the new guys," she concluded.

She already forgot her problems, now trying to delve into whatever seemed to be bothering him – her compassionate nature was taking over.

"Is something wrong Heero?" Heero wouldn't look at her now. "Let's go outside, we can talk."

Heero was hesitant.. This girl from the market.. He hardly knew her. Why should she want to talk to him? She shouldn't get involved with him.

"No."

"Come on! You really need to let it out! Come with me!"

Usagi grabbed him by the arm and started dragging him through different hallways, making turns here and there, and took him outside.

"What about class?" he tried to ask. She didn't hear him.

"Now sit down!" she commanded, pointing at a picnic table.

Like the last time Heero was with her – he wasn't himself. He always seemed to act different around this girl, always self-conscious and feeling awkward. Unlike his usual self, he allowed someone else (other than his boss) to give him orders, and obeyed them. He sat down, submissive. Usagi took a seat beside him, and turned around to face him.

"Now", she began, adorably attentive. Heero couldn't stop staring. He looked at his shoes.

"Heero, share!!" she cried childishly. "I wanna know what's on your mind, what's bothering you. I know I hardly know you, and I feel kinda dumb right here, right now but I just want to help."

An idea popped in his head.

"Oh it's just.. I'm trying to get used to this school, that's all."

"Oh right, you just moved and everything."

She trusted him, right away. That immediate trust, her regarding him without any morsel of suspicion... it was so unlike how anyone had treated him before. And totally opposite of how he'd treat anyone else.

"Yeah."

"You must miss your friends and everyone you knew."

"I know myself. I don't need anyone else."

What could she say to that? Both Heero and Usagi looked down at their shoes and off to the side, glancing around – anywhere but at each other. To break the silence –

"What was that with the English teacher earlier? He was yelling at you."

"Oh.. You heard that?" She blushed. "Just I suck at English I guess haha."

The tension was gone.

"Oh English? I grew up in the colonies and moved a lot – I'm pretty good at English and a couple of other languages.. I could help you." Shocked at himself but unable to stop, he continued, "I-if you want that is."

It was his turn to turn red. Usagi's eyes grew wide and she looked at him eyes brimming over with tears again – happy ones. Heero was still looking at his shoes.

"Really Heero? Oh that'd be wonderful!"

Without warning she grabbed his hand, and Heero looked up at her, finally. Lovely eyes, glittering with sunlight reflecting off of them. Breath-taken, he whispered.

"Y-yeah."

Her face was so close to his. Overwhelmed by the aroma she exuded, he leaned in close. Heero could feel the warmth she emanated. By now he was losing control of himself. Her hand on his, her pretty eyes shutting, the sound of her surprise as she gasped, the feeling of her breath gently on his cheeks as she came closer as well – it was so intoxicating, a pleasurable poison permeating his whole being.

"Hey Heero!" came a voice from afar.

Flushed and embarrassed, Heero and Usagi pulled away from each other. Usagi's hands fiddled with her skirt as she stared intensely at a suddenly captivating square on the skirt's plaid pattern. Heero looked for the other voice. It was Ami.

"Hi," Heero replied, monotonously. The change in his tone was very different from when he spoke to Usagi – then he at least expressed _some_ emotion. Now he was like a robot. Usagi noticed. Ami didn't.

"Heero, you left your – " Ami was walking towards them. "Oh." She saw a blonde beside Heero. The blonde, recognizing the voice, looked up.

"Ami?" Usagi needlessly enquired.

Ami was trying to register the scene – Heero... and Usagi? They _knew_ each other?

"O-oh Usagi! H-hi!" Ami was thinking... weren't they just holding hands and about to – ? She blushed.

Heero forgotten, Usagi threw her arms around Ami. "How have you been my dear? Not studying too hard, right?"

"No, I never study too much," came Ami's quiet answer.

It was as if Heero didn't exist now. But Heero didn't mind. He watched closely. Ami was the girl that saw him with a gun. She also was the only one who managed to fight off the monster that other day. _Are these two just friends or is there something more? From the way they interact, it's as if – as if they share a secret._

"Oh well I don't know about that," Usagi joked. "I see you've got a book in your hand. Not about to study some more, are you?" Usagi asked as if studying were an alarming activity.

Ami giggled in her usual timid way. "We're at school, of course we have to study. Anyways, you and Heero know each other?" _Well_, she thought,_ it looked as if they knew each other _**very**_ well. _Something in her stung. Her heart felt.. not quite right. _Am I having heart palpitations? Maybe I better check my mother's medical textbook later._

"Me and Heero?" she glanced at Heero, who'd been quiet the entire time. "Hardly!" And at that Usagi suddenly realized what she almost did with a boy she only met twice... this occasion being the second. Well, third if the time he gave her a ride home was counted separately from their first connaissance at the market. But her face didn't show it. "You know Heero too?"

"Well, we've got a few classes together." _More than a few actually._

"Oh. Ami, what's that you got there?"

"Oh, right, it's the reason why I came! Heero's flashdrive. He left it in Computer Science the other day after he was um, napping." Ami held it out. "Here, I better get going."

Heero wordlessly took it from Ami's hand. Ami immediately pivoted on her heel and walked away without saying anything else. Heero stared at the flash drive in his hand. Usagi noticed this awkward interaction between the two. She wasn't a _total _idiot like Rei always called her.

**xXx**

Ami didn't know what to think. Heero... and Usagi. Were they going out? _But Usagi said she hardly knew him._ Do they like each other? _They almost kissed and I kind of spoiled that._ She was – she was jealous! And deep down, a bit angry too. _Oh God, what now? He might be dangerous! He had a gun. Usagi shouldn't be with him. But am I just thinking that because I like him too?_

Ami was pacing in the hallway now. She stopped.

_Do I like Heero? Should I warn Usagi or am I just jealous? _

For once, Ami didn't have it all figured out. Anyways, she had her Global Histories class to get to next.

**xXx**

_Ami's got a secret, definitely. But is Usagi in on it, I wonder? They must be close... but they both hadn't told each other about me. That would make sense though. I really did just meet Usagi. _He felt the heat rise in his cheeks. _And Ami's really just a classmate. _

The history teacher was lecturing. As if Heero paid attention. As if he ever paid attention to _any_ teacher, for that matter. Heero turned to his left and glanced at, surprise, surprise, Ami. She had nice blue hair. And nice blue eyes. Hers sparkled with cleverness. Usagi's were... different. They were engaging, they were so animated, literally the windows to her soul. If she would not reveal anything by mouth, he had only to look in her eyes to find the answer. Though easy to read, there was definitely something more, something enigmatic.

_Maybe that's what makes her so attractive. _He double-blinked. He just admitted to himself that Usagi is a pretty girl. Maybe it was that mystery that intrigued him. He wanted to learn more about her, but now he was being unprofessional. It was no use observing a subject irrelevant to the mission. _How can I focus like this?_ He leaned back and yawned, and stretched out his arms; also accidentally nudging Ami with a hand.

"'scuse me," he murmured.

Ami blushed and looked down.

_Right, I've gotta concentrate on this girl here. Hmmm._

Heero pretended to drop a pencil. It rolled to Ami's side. As he predicted, she leaned over to pick it up. Perfectly timed and executed, Heero reached for the pencil at the same time. His hand landed on hers. A mini-gasp came from Ami, and she tried to pull her hand away. Heero's larger hand held hers firmly; he brushed her fingers with his thumb, then took the pencil and straightened in his seat. Ami was silent but the change in her demeanor was noticeable enough. No one else around them paid any attention.

_Maybe I can ask her a few questions later._

Like a computer, Heero calculated.

**xXx**

"Hello?" the Chinese boy answered his phone, in an unprovoked severe tone.

"I've got a lead. Investigating."

Dial tone. Wufei sighed. Though Wufei was no chivalrous knight, he felt Heero could've been a tad more informative and polite. It was always a murmur and a 'hnn' from him – no better than caveman-speak. Wufei would be different. He picked up his phone and dialed Trowa's mobile.

"H'lo?"

"Trowa, it's me."

"Hey."

"Heero's out to play Nancy Drew."

"And?"

"You know how the guy is, never says much. I assume there'll be a meeting later."

"Thanks for the heads up. Where're you at now?"

"On my way back to the apartment. I haven't found anything yet. Oh hang on just a sec, getting a call on the other line."

Wufei switched over without glancing at the phone's screen.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Check out those energy hotspots."

Dial tone again. Wufei switched back to Trowa.

"Hey Trowa. It was Heero," he groaned.

"Wait did you just argh?"

"That's beside the point. Nancy Drew just gave me a task to do."

"You rhymed!" laughed Trowa.

Growling, Wufei went on, "Dinner better be ready when I'm back!"

He hung up.

**xXx**

Pressing the end call button, Trowa chuckled.

"You better not say 'Lucy I'm home!' when you've returned."

He unlocked the apartment door and stepped in, ready for his afternoon shower and nap. Having set his school things down in his room, Trowa stepped into the shower and turned the faucet to blast hot water. Mina came into his thoughts again; he touched his lips. _She tasted like strawberry_. He licked his lips but the only flavor he could get was tap water and the remnants of his cherry Chapstick. Trowa finished and stepped out, hearing Duo at his video games a few rooms away. Trowa dressed in his room and lay in bed, staring up at Quatre's bunk above him. Trying to find something to do, he toyed with his knives as he polished them, mind blank. His cell phone rang. He answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey um, besides the pasta from last night, what else have we got to eat?"

There was a slight echo in the other speaker's voice. Because he was only two rooms away. Trowa heard the real Duo from the living room, and phone Duo.

"Why don't you get your lazy ass off the couch and go see for yourself! I'm not room service, Duo!"

Trowa hung up angrily and went back to his thoughts on Mina. What a pretty girl she was.

**xXx**

Ami shut her locker after tucking her books into her bookbag.

"Still at school?"

Ami dropped her bookbag. Turning around she saw it was only a familiar person.

"Oh Heero you scared me!"

"Why are you still here?" he asked.

"I was just studying in the library some – "

"Going home?" he interrupted.

"Yeah. What about – "

"I'll walk you."

Heero picked up her bag and as she reached for it, he slung it over his shoulder.

"I got it."

"What about your books?"

"Don't need 'em. Let's go."

"Okay."

They walked together in silence, Ami ahead a little, leading the way.

"I don't live that far from the Academy. It's just a bit further."

Heero didn't say anything. She was confused now. What about Usagi...? But there was also that moment in class when he dropped his pencil. Now Heero was walking her home – he didn't ask for permission, just sort of forced himself on her. Not that it mattered; though he was quiet and restrained she didn't mind the company. In a way, he was just like her – she didn't say much herself, he was calm, and clearly intellectual. But this quiet tranquility put her ill at ease. Ami had to say something.

"So Heero, what do you think of the Academy so far?"

"It's alright."

"What was your last school like?"

"I was homeschooled."

"Oh so you're not used to being around so many people."

His answers had been coming automatically, like an actor delivering his lines too soon. But now, he paused.

"Well... I am. But not in an environment where everyone sits down together... quietly."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I met new people all the time, but no one ever got the chance to know each other." _What am I doing?_ he thought. _**I'm**_ supped to be interrogating _**her**_!

"Ami I haven't asked you anything about yourself yet – sorry," he added in, awkwardly.

"It's alright. It's nice – hearing you talk. What do you want to know?"

_What next?_ Heero thought. _Maybe I should've had Duo do this – he's the sociable one._

"So you and Usagi know each other."

"Yeah."

Maybe that was the wrong thing to say? Ami's walking sped up a little. He easily caught up.

"Are you two really close?"

"Mmhmm. We haven't known each other long - Fate kind of threw us in together. It's funny how we met. Usagi and I and the other girls have something special. Usagi's the glue that bonds us all together. We're all so different from one another. Without her, I'm not sure we'd all be friends."

"'We'?"

"Yeah – there are five of us in all in our group. There's me, Usagi, Rei, Makoto, and Mina."

_Rei... Makoto..._ Heero could've sworn he heard those names from Wufei the day before. Other names Wufei mentioned were less than pleasant. Things like b****-... Could Ami's friends be the same girls? It was confusing but Heero could _swear _that there was a link between them. And now he wondered if Wufei were Nancy Drew'ing like he was supposed to.

"I see."

"Heero?"

"Hmm?"

"Um, where are you going?"

Ami was standing in front of a five-story apartment building. Heero had walked on two yards ahead of her without noticing.

"Oh."

"Well, here's my apartment. I'll talk to you later then, I guess."

"Ami wait."

Heero closed the distance between them, and then some.

"What is it?"

"You wanna uhh..."

_Damn, what's that phrase that people always use?_ Heero began to panic. _What am I doing? How can it be, that I've lost all confidence?_

"Heero? Please be quick, I need to get changed and meet up with the girls in a bit."

_Meet up with...? _He could spy on her. He would certainly learn more from her then. Of course, he called it 'studying' and 'observing', not 'stalking'.

"Will you go out with me?" Heero blurted.

* * *

Muahahahahaha, now you see why I decided to end this one a little short. =P Oh and here's a taste of randomosity.

**BONUS MINI**

_Trowa is slicing up a pear as Duo looks through the fridge. Wufei is seated at the table with Trowa, munching on a pear._

Trowa: Still hungry?

_Duo reacts immediately._

Duo: Of course!

Trowa: Do you want some pear?

Duo: No.

Trowa: That's why you're ugly.


End file.
